Three Bonded Forms
by angel-of-malice
Summary: Transformers Armada setting- A girl gains some funky powers after finding half of a minicon panel- My first fic... flame if you want, its your opinion. Will eventually rewrite the entire story. I now cringe when glancing over the first 10 chapters
1. The first form

Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers Armada or any of the characters, I only own Max Zordan.  
  
Authors note- This is my first shot at a fan-fic. I REALLY don't know how this is going to turn out but I've been toying with this idea for quite a while now. Flame or praise if you want, it's your opinion and you should be able to express it.  
  
Anyway, review and tell me if this is crap or not, I really need some people's opinions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three Bonded Forms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- The First Form.  
  
Maxine Zordan rode her BMX at top speed through the trees, dodging some by inches.  
  
'Gotta find the cave, Gotta find the cave' She chanted in her head as thunder boomed almost directly above her. A freak storm had blown in about ½ an hour after Max had passed over the river, the bridge would be flooded by now.  
  
She skidded to a stop in-front of a dark cave, "YES!!!" She yelled just before a tree less than 10 meters behind her was struck by lightning. *BOOM!!!* The sound of thunder nearly deafened Max and she fell backwards while her bike toppled away from her.  
  
"Yay, what next?" Max asked herself about a second before a huge smoking tree branch decided to crush her bike. She stared at the broken BMX for a second, "O...K, I'm going to shut up now..."  
  
Max scrambled inside the cave and went to a wooden box in the back corner, inside was a sleeping bag, torch, an old cell phone and some food.  
  
She pulled out the cell and punched in some numbers, "Hi, It's Max... Sorry, but I can't make it... alright, I'll see you some other time... bye."  
  
Max looked at her watch, it read 10:30. She sighed and pulled out the sleeping bag, "This should be fun," She said to herself, voice practically dripping with sarcasm, "And great, I'm talking to myself!" she added before lying down to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Max woke up at around 7:30, packed up her supply box and went to scope out the wreckage of her bike and discovered... it was totally trashed. She didn't waste time mourning over the loss of her bike, and walked in the direction she was first heading before the storm came.  
  
Max would have had to be walking for about an hour when she noticed a green light coming from beneath the leaves about 3 meters away from the track.  
  
'Strange' she thought as she walked towards it, Max's feet would've had to have been less than 30 cm away from the light when she felt the ground give way beneath her. 'Oh crap' Was all Max had time to think before she dropped towards the source of the light.  
  
The fall was about 100 ft, lucky for Max she landed in a deep pool of water. She swam to the side, checked out her surroundings and immediately spotted the source of the bright green light.  
  
A tall rocky pillar stood out of the water about 30 ft tall, wedged in the rock near the top was a glowing green thing. Max swam to the pillar and began ascending towards the artefact, about halfway up she lost her footing and was only holding on with one hand. When she reached the top she knelt down in front of the panel and yanked it from the rock, it looked like it had been cleanly cut in half. (A/N- Only half a minicon panel) Max traced her finger over the partial M, the panel began to glow brightly then emitted a vortex of light that engulfed the teenage girl, making it impossible for her to see over the blinding light.  
  
She felt herself rise of the pillar slowly towards the forest floor, as soon as her feet were planted on the ground Max pretty much collapsed in shock. 'Note to self,' she thought as she pushed herself off the ground, 'Don't touch anything that glows again.'  
  
Max rubbed the dirt from her face with one hand then went to brush off that dirt with her other, "WHAT THE!!!???" she yelled, gawking at her right arm which was now metallic, Max looked down at her body, "AAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Max jumped back as if to escape what she was seeing, tripped over a branch and landed on her backside, one of her legs along with that half of her body was normal, yet the other was somehow made of metal with white and purple armour.  
  
'NO!!! Make me normal, MAKE ME NORMAL!!!' she thought, closing her eyes. A blinding light shone around her and when Max re-opened her eyes. the right side of her body had returned to normal.  
  
Max calmed herself, 'Righteo,' she thought, getting up off the ground once again, 'Now, unless I'm crazy I was just half robot then fully human, I KNOW I'm not crazy, so let's try something.'  
  
She closed her eyes again, trying to picture herself being fully robotic, 'Robot, Robot, Robot...' she chanted in her head. Once again she saw a bright light through her eyelids and when she opened them she was a white and purple robot with wings.  
  
"Right on!" She yelled, quickly over her shock.  
  
Meanwhile- at the Autobot base.  
  
*VROOM!!!*--*VROOM!!!*  
  
Carlos, Rad and Alexis's hair and clothes blew in the force caused by the purple blurr zooming past them followed closely by another yellow blurr.  
  
"Eat my dust Hot Shot!" Sideways yelled.  
  
"Eat it yourself Sideways, you're going slow enough!" Hot Shot yelled back and sped alongside the purple mech.  
  
Both bots had completed 3 laps around a track that had been set up inside a cargo room. The race challenge had been put up when the two bots were having a heated disagreement on which was faster, bikes or cars.  
  
Sideways and Hotshot were about 200 meters from the finish line when a loud alarm sounded, causing both bots to veer off course, transform, and fall into a tangled heap, rolling across the finish together.  
  
The two started swearing and picked themselves up from the ground while Carlos, Rad and Alexis ran towards them, "You dudes alright?" Carlos asked.  
  
Sideways grunted a yes and Hot Shot grinned and gave them a thumbs up, all 5 of them ran to the control room where all the other Autobots were already gathered.  
  
(A/N- I've left Billy and Fred out of this because personally... I don't really like them)  
  
"Alright men, now that you all are here," Optimus started, glancing straight at Hot Shot and Sideways, "We just detected a minicon signal in a forest about 50 miles from here, it was extremely faint so we may get lucky and the Decepticons possibly might not receive it. But it is still important to-"  
  
Optimus was interrupted when, to put it simply, the computer chucked a spaz and a huge signal came from the minicon's location.  
  
"You know what?... I'm fairly sure that the Decepticons would have picked that up," Hot Shot said, "Although you MAY want to get another opinion on it." He added sarcastically.  
  
"Quickly men! We have to get that minicon before the Decepticons do!" Optimus said, causing everyone to race towards the warp room. The kids 'suited up' and jumped into various vehicles once they had all transformed.  
  
"Let's MOVE OUT!" Optimus yelled as the warp gate activated.  
  
Max checked out her new look, 'This ROCKS! Although, I wish I had some weapons or something...' she thought, and as if responding to her request, her right forearm began to glow and a blaster formed on it.  
  
"O.k, now this MEGA ROCKS!" She exclaimed out loud, "Better put it away now, don't want to destroy anything... yet." She concentrated for a second and the blaster melted back to her normal robotic arm.  
  
Max walked next to an extremely tall tree, 'Now, let's test these legs out.' She thought and bent her knees, ready to jump. She leaped up as far as she could and to her amazement landed softly on a branch about 10 meters high, Max jumped another 10 meters then looked back down.  
  
'Well, here goes.' She thought, ran to the end of the thick branch, leapt off and fell towards the ground. (A/N- Naturally) The girl/robot only received a small shock but she barely even noticed it, Max heard a strange, soft noise coming behind her and spun around. A glowing purple... thing had appeared in the clearing she was on the edge off, Max dove behind a bush just as a huge purple and green robot with horns appeared from it.  
  
The robot glanced around the clearing as 4 other huge robots appeared behind it, "Spread out and look for that minicon!" The first robot yelled.  
  
"Yes Megatron Sir!" The others said together and went in separate directions.  
  
'Megatron huh? Well, first stupid mission for today, find all their names... what on earth is a minicon?' Max thought as she crept out of the bush and began silently following the red and white robot with wings. When they got to the first big clearing the robot stood in the middle and yelled "Transform!"  
  
Max watched in awe as the robot 'folded' up into a jet then flew above the forest out of her view, "Damn," she cursed, "Oh well, better find the next one." Suddenly there was the sound of laser fire not to far from where she was situated, the femme (A/N- Femme replaces girl now cause she's a bot) naturally ran in the direction of the noise.  
  
Max was forced to stop, nearly falling over... again, when a huge yellow bot stepped in front of her, she began to walk backwards then spun around and sprinted away.  
  
"Wait! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" The yellow robot yelled, Max stopped and spun around to face him.  
  
"Eerm, Who are you?" She asked, looking up into his smiling face.  
  
"The name's Hot Shot," He answered, "I'm with the Autobots." Suddenly Hot Shot had a surprised look on his face, "Wait... you can talk?"  
  
"Yeah, so can you, is that a problem?"  
  
Hot Shot scratched the back of his head, "Well, no... not really, it's just usually minicons communicate with beeps and stuff."  
  
Max looked confused, "What does the way a minicon talk have to do with me?" she asked.  
  
A shocked look spread across Hot Shot's face, "Because... you ARE a minicon, aren't you?"  
  
Max suddenly realised her mistake, 'Minicon must be like a mini robot or something... which is what I look like... oh crap.' She thought, then smiled at Hot Shot.  
  
"Yes, I am a minicon," She said, "I just learned how to talk normally and now I find it easier."--- 'Oh yeah, he is sooo gonna buy that.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
"O.k, that makes sense." Hot Shot replied, Max fell over- Anime style, "Quick, I'd better get you back to Optimus before the Decepticons come." He added.  
  
Once again Max was confused, "Decepticons? What are they?" She asked.  
  
Hot Shot looked surprised, "They're the bad guys, I thought every minicon knew that."  
  
"I... Eerm... It's hard to explain, so you're with the good guys?"  
  
"Yep," He replied, grinning and pointed at the red logo on his shoulder, "The Autobots."  
  
Max nodded to show she understood, "So those dudes with the purple logo must be Decepticons right?"  
  
"Did you see them?!" He asked, looking even more surprised than before.  
  
"Yeah, one was called Megatron, then I followed one of them."  
  
Hot Shot looked stunned, "You FOLLOWED them!?"  
  
"Yes... is that a bad thing?" she enquired then froze as she remembered something, "Wait... is the minicon you're all looking for... is it me?"  
  
"Well who else would it be, I don't see any others around here, do you?" Hot Shot answered, with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Max smiled, "No," she said, "I guess if you're with the good guys I'll go with you."  
  
"Good choice," He said, grinning, "Follow me." And he turned to walk down a path to their right, suddenly Max heard a noise behind her and before she or Hot Shot could turn around, a huuuuge metal hand wrapped itself tightly around Max's body and lifted her from the ground.  
  
Max struggled in the grip of the red and white Decepticon she had followed earlier, Hot Shot looked at him with loathing, "Put her down Starscream!" he spat at the Decepticon, then ran at him with a large blue sword, but Starscream was to quick for him and folded out his left wing to form another sword.  
  
"I don't think so." Starscream said, blocking Hot Shot's attack, "This minicon's mine now."  
  
"WADDA YOU MEAN I'M YOURS!" Max yelled at him, furious for being treated like an object, Starscream looked partially surprised at her outburst.  
  
"You can talk, interesting." He said, smirking at her.  
  
"Yeah," Max said sarcastically, "Want to see something else interesting?" She then freed one arm and pointed it at Starscream's wrist with her fist closed.  
  
"Oohh, scary, was that supposed to hurt?"  
  
Max smiled as her arm glowed as the blaster formed from it, "No, but this will."  
  
The shot was perfect, hitting the point in Starscream's wrist causing him to yell out and drop Max, the femme landed softly and ran over to Hot Shot.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Starscream growled as his minicon attached onto him and a pair of cannon type things (A/N- I lacked creative thought here) folded over his shoulders and pointed straight at Hot Shot and Max. Max was frozen in place as an enormous laser blast came straight for her, Hot Shot snatched her up and dove through some trees and into a huge clearing.  
  
Max fell away from him and rolled several meters, she stood up somewhat dizzy but quickly shook it off when she saw the 2 groups of robots about 100 meters away from her. 'They must be the other Autobots' Max thought, then noticed two human kids with them, a brown haired girl and a dark blond haired boy 'Why are they here? Wait... I think I've seen them before.'  
  
Suddenly a loud yell of pain reached Max's 'ears' and she noticed another human in Megatron's grip.  
  
"Let him go Megatron!" The robot that looked like the leader of the Autobots yelled,  
  
'That must be Optimus' Max thought remembering that Hot Shot had mentioned him before.  
  
"I don't think so." Megatron answered in a voice that sent chills down Max's 'spine' (A/N- I'll still use human references... cause I don't know what else to use...)  
  
"Give me the minicon and you get the brat."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Max, 'S@#T! That kid is getting hurt because of me!'  
  
"We don't have the minicon yet!" Optimus said.  
  
Max couldn't take it anymore, she ran towards the robots, "PUT HIM DOWN YOU OVERGROWN TRASHCAN!" she yelled, drawing all the bot's attention to her.  
  
Megatron got over his astonishment rather quickly, "A minicon with attitude," He remarked, smirking, "Well, how about you come here and I might consider giving this kid back."  
  
The human Megatron was holding suddenly yelled out "NO! Stay back! You can't trust him!"  
  
Megatron glared at him, "You'll be quiet if you value your life." He growled and gripped him tighter, the boy screamed out again.  
  
"Put him down NOW!" Max yelled, forming the blaster on her arm and pointing it straight at Megatron's face.  
  
The huge bot just laughed, "You fire that and I'll crush him," he said, "But I'll hand him right over to those scum if you serve us."  
  
Max morphed the blaster back into her arm and stepped forward, "Put him on the ground." She demanded, but secretly signalled to Hot Shot behind her back, he noticed it, Max was making a gun shape with her thumb and index finger then curling her fist into a ball and pointing at her wrist. He understood and slowly reached for his gun.  
  
Megatron thought for a second, "Alright," He agreed then placed the fist holding the human on the ground but didn't loosen his grip, "Now, come here."  
  
Max took a couple of steps forward then suddenly signalled to Hot Shot who pulled out his gun the rest of the way and shot at Megatron's wrist, the shot was accurate and Megatron, not expecting it, immediately let go of the boy.  
  
Max rushed forward, grabbed the boy around his waist and quickly pulled him towards the Autobots who were already pelting the Decepticons with laser fire, she took the boy over to the other humans and sat him down next to them.  
  
"Carlos, are you ok?" the brown haired girl asked, kneeling next to him, the blond boy did the same.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said then looked up at Max, "Thanks amigo."  
  
Max smiled, "Don't mention it."  
  
The Decepticons were getting absolutely trashed on, Megatron noticed this also because after a last glare in Max's direction he yelled "Decepticons retreat!" and suddenly all of them disappeared.  
  
Max looked around her, "Where did they go?" She asked the kids.  
  
"They warped back to their base." The blond haired boy answered, then offered his hand for Max to shake, "I'm Rad and these two," he said, motioning to the brown haired girl and the dark boy, "are Alexis and Carlos, what's your name?"  
  
"Max," she said just as the Autobots came around them.  
  
"Well Max," Optimus said, "Welcome to the team, this is Red Alert," He said, motioning to a serious looking blue and white robot, "Smokescreen," pointing to an Orange robot with a large crane attached to his shoulder, "Sideways," pointing to a purple bot with horn things on his helmet and a pair of wheels on his back, "I believe you have already met Hot Shot," The yellow bot grinned at her, "And I am Optimus Prime." He finished.  
  
Max was beginning to get nervous, "Nice to meet you all," She said, "So... where to now?"  
  
"We go back to the base, you can travel with me," Optimus said and then changed into a red truck, "It's about 10 kilometres to the warp gate."  
  
Max climbed inside and they began to drive off, 'I think I can trust him...' Max thought, "Optimus, you probably won't believe me when I tell you this but..." the femme started.  
  
"Tell me what?" Optimus asked gently.  
  
"Well..." Max continued then proceeded to tell him about what had happened in the past 12 hours, then changed into a human to show Optimus she wasn't lying.  
  
"Well, that does explain the type of signal we received," He began, "If you only found half a panel there must be another half somewhere... It might be best to wait for a better moment to tell the other Autobots about this."  
  
Max agreed then changed back into minicon mode, "I like this form better anyway." She stated, Optimus chuckled. "We have reached the warp gate, brace yourself."  
  
"Why?" Max asked but found out soon enough when she suddenly had a strange feeling she was being stretched, almost immediately they were in a huge metal room, Max jumped out of Optimus and he transformed into robot mode along with all the others.  
  
"Where are we?" Max asked Rad who had been travelling with Hot Shot.  
  
"The Autobot's base in Science City, it's our home town." Rad replied.  
  
Max suddenly realised where she had seen the kids before 'Oh man, I live in Science City too, they must go to the middle school!' she thought.  
  
After the kids had shown her around the base it was about 11 pm, Rad Alexis and Carlos were sleeping at the base, Optimus took Max into a room where he said she should 'recharge'.  
  
"Umm, and I do that... how?" Max asked.  
  
"Just lay down there and soon you will do what humans call sleep." He answered then left the room.  
  
Max looked at the table thing, 'This had better not hurt.' She thought and then lay down flat, it was surprisingly comfortably and Max straight away felt very tired. She suddenly remembered before her optics flickered off, 'damn, I failed today's stupid mission'.  
  
O.k, that's the first chapter done, if you liked please review, if you hated please review. I would really like people to tell me if they hated something, or if they hated the entire thing.  
  
I don't know... I read back and it sounds kind of crappy... please tell me what you think. Thx. 


	2. Transformation and weaponry

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or anything to do with the show, I only own Max.  
  
A/N- Well, thanks for the reviews ppl... I'm sorry that my description and language is boring but I can only blame that on my crappy writing skills.  
  
Geeze, I'm just starting and I already have a writers block! Alright well... read and review please!  
  
This is supposed to be the ep where Sideways betrays the Autobots and seeing as I have not seen that episode for a loooooong time this is just my own version, so sorry if it is a bit weird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Max woke up unusually early the next morning, due to the fact that it is extremely uncomfortable for an organic person to sleep on a hard metal table. The girl sat up with a jolt, "ACK!" she cried out then changed back into minicon mode, 'Gee, lucky no-one came in, that would have been difficult to explain.'  
  
She couldn't go back to sleep so the femme decided to take a walk to the control room, after about ½ an hour and 3 dead ends she finally reached it. Max sat down at a minicon sized computer and began searching for activity.  
  
"You're up early." A voice came from behind her.  
  
"AAHH!" Max yelled and fell backwards off her chair, the large figure loomed over her, "Uuhh... Hi Sideways, I didn't see you there." She said and pushed herself off the floor.  
  
"I noticed, what are you doing?" Sideways asked.  
  
"I was bored so I started looking for minicon activity." Max replied then looked confused, "Wait... How come you're up early too?"  
  
"Same reason as you, no luck though." He said then went to walk out the room, "You coming?" He called back.  
  
Max ran after him, "Yeah, sure," She answered, "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Training room," Sideways answered, "We're going to see how good your shot is."  
  
"Umm... ok," Max said, suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
The two entered a large (A/N- Geeze, wouldn't they all be?) room with some practice targets on one wall and an array of transformer sized guns on another, the rest of the room was completely empty, 'Probably for hand-to- hand combat.' Max thought.  
  
Sideways led her over to some minicon sized targets then looked down at her, "Alright, this is a start," He said as Max formed a blaster on her arm, "you should start on a close target and." He was interrupted when Max gave him a smug look and then, without taking her optics off Sideways, fired a laser that shot cleanly through the centre of one target leaving a smoking hole where the 'bullseye' used to be.  
  
Sideways stared at the target, Max couldn't tell what his expression was because of his faceplate but the femme was fairly sure he was dumbfounded, she was about to say something when there was a noise at the doorway.  
  
"Fluke." three voices said in union, Max spun around to see Hot Shot, Smokescreen and Red Alert standing at the doorway with grins on their faces.  
  
"You think so?" Max asked, then suddenly the other 4 smaller targets were missing their middle, replaced by smoking holes, causing the three Autobot's grins to be replaced by gaping mouths.  
  
Max turned back to the bots, "Still believe it was a fluke?" she asked just as Optimus walked in.  
  
He looked between his men's amazed expressions, the smoking targets and Max who still had her blaster out, "Nice shot," He said, putting the facts together, "Do you have any other weaponry?"  
  
Max thought for a second, 'I don't think so, but I sure would like a sword, I wonder if they have any spares lying around...' she thought and once again, as if her body was responding to her plea her left wing folded out, showing a handle which Max took hold of, pulled off her wing and it unfolded into a sword. (A/N- Like Starscream's.)  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Optimus said, "How about you..." he began to say but was interrupted by a loud alarm sounding out around the base, "That's the minicon alarm, everyone to the control room, Quickly!" He ordered.  
  
All the bots ran to the control room, they were met by Rad, Alexis and Carlos who had already pin-pointed the location and entered the co- ordinates into the warp room. After all the Autobots had transformed Max jumped into Optimus's front while the kids stayed behind with Red Alert much to Carlos and Rad's annoyance.  
  
"I've made a decision," Max said to Optimus just before they were about to warp, "When we get back, I'm telling them all."  
  
"Yes I agree, you should." Optimus replied as the warp gate activated.  
  
Max exited Optimus and staggered her first few steps, "I really doubt I'm going to get used to that." She stated while clutching her head as they all transformed.  
  
(A/N- I lost inspiration right at this point so it may be really boring.)  
  
"Hot Shot, you and Sideways look for the minicon down here," Optimus ordered, "Smokescreen and myself will search on the higher ground." Then he turned to Max when the others split up, "Have you been able to transform yet?" He asked her.  
  
"Eerm, no, I haven't really tried to." Max replied, "But I have a slight feeling that I'll be a jet." She added, motioning to her wings and the 'cockpit' on her front.  
  
(A/N- I got bored so I decided to draw what I think Max's minicon mode should look like, I'll put the web addy at the end of this chapter.)  
  
"Try it now, just yell 'transform' and imagine yourself changing into a jet." Optimus instructed.  
  
"Alright," Max said, "But it probably won't work." Then she took a step back and concentrated on herself becoming a jet, "Transform!" She yelled, and felt herself 'fold up' and take the shape of the small aircraft she had been imagining.  
  
"This is SO COOL!" Max exclaimed while doing a few loops.  
  
"Yes, now you can search for the minicon from above." Optimus said then went to join Smokescreen. Max zoomed above the canyon in the direction Hot Shot and Sideways had headed, diving down whenever she saw something out of place. After a couple of skulls and an old tyre Max dived again through a low cloud and to her shock found herself speeding flat out about 10 meters in front of Starscream.  
  
"Transform!" She yelled in an effort to stop herself but couldn't slow down in time and ended up smacking straight into his right wing and landing in a heap on the ground.  
  
"That hurt." Max stated and looked up at Starscream.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise," Starscream said, smirking down at her, "You really need to watch where you're going." He added as he bent to seize the femme with his huge hand.  
  
Max dove out of the way just in time but accidentally rolled straight into something large and metallic, her eyes travelled up the huge robot until they rested on his face, "Umm... Hi Megatron." She said, somehow managing a nervous smile, "I seem to be bumping into a lot of Decepticons today."  
  
Megatron frowned at Max, "You won't escape from me this time." He stated and reached down for her quickly.  
  
Max didn't have enough time to jump aside, so she jumped on top of the outstretched hand and launched herself from Megatron's arm and onto a large rock, "You were saying?" Max asked sarcastically just before Megatron shot straight at her head.  
  
Max ducked by instinct and the laser blew up a rock behind her, she looked at the crater then back at Megatron, "What the hell was that for?!" She yelled.  
  
Megatron smirked at her, "Aww, don't you like being shot at?" He said then aimed all his arsenal right at her, "How about you give up, you cannot match me."  
  
Max smirked back, "Would you like to bet on that?" she said then concentrated for a second, suddenly various parts of her body began to glow, almost immediately blasters formed at her forearms, shoulders, waist and one each side of her head, topped off by the femme grabbing the sword from her wing.  
  
Megatron and Starscream stared at Max, "Like I said, you cannot match me." Megatron stated when he regained his concentration.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout from behind Max, "Yo, Deceptiscum! Come taste my blade!" Hot Shot yelled just before he noticed Max, "Hey Max! Nice weaponry, go help Optimus and Smokescreen find the minicon." He said to her.  
  
The femme nodded and 'put away' all her weapons then transformed and flew towards Optimus, she watched as Hot Shot and Sideways chased and cornered the Decepticons after Starscream flew away.  
  
"I've got the minicon!" Sideways yelled, holding up the green panel.  
  
"Nice job of multi-tasking!" Hot Shot yelled back.  
  
"That minicon belongs to me!" Shouted a very peeved Megatron who ran after Sideways and tackled him to the ground, Hot Shot went to help him but was shot at by Cyclonus and Demolisher.  
  
Megatron managed to wrestle the minicon from Sideways's grip and stood up triumphantly. "Now I've got the minicon, we're leaving men!" Megatron yelled.  
  
"Not so fast." Sideways yelled and grabbed hold of Megatron's leg, "Hot Shot!"  
  
"I'm coming Sideways!" How Shot shouted, 'hyperdrived' over to them and latched himself onto Sideways, Max suddenly realised what was going on and zoomed at top speed towards the three. She transformed while still speeding through the air and was only about a meter from them when they warped out, Max crashed onto the ground and tumbled/ skidded/ ate dirt for about 20 meters before she came to a stop.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, slamming her fist into the dusty ground, Optimus and Smokescreen ran up behind her.  
  
"Where's Hot Shot and Sideways?" Optimus asked.  
  
Max looked up into his optics, "They... they warped out with Megatron, I don't know where they are." She said, trying to cough up the dirt she had somehow managed to swallow.  
  
Later when they were all back at the Autobot base Red Alert was trying to find the Decepticon base, and the kids were discussing how Hot Shot would have already kicked Deceptibutt to kingdom come.  
  
'This is the time, I can tell Hot Shot and Sideways later.' Max thought, "Umm, Guys?" Max said loudly over their talking.  
  
"What is it Max?" Rad asked, everyone stopped and focused their attention on her.  
  
"Well..." Max started, getting nervous, "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Optimus noticed Max was struggling a touch, "Go on Max, they'll believe you." He said, causing everyone in the room to glance at him with confusion then look back at Max.  
  
The femme took a deep breath, "There is a reason why I talk English, and why I don't know much about the transformers or the minicons." She continued, all the bots and kids leaned nearer, suddenly extremely interested, "The reason is... I'm not entirely a minicon."  
  
(A/N- Not the most dazzling was to reveal it all, I know, but at least it's over with.)  
  
What do you mean 'not entirely a minicon'?" Smokescreen asked gently.  
  
Max took another deep breath, "This is what I mean." She said, then was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, when it left, standing in front of the Autobots and kids was a teenage girl, about 15 years old, with light brown hair the stood up a bit, emerald green eyes and wearing a dark blue vest over an orange long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants.  
  
The girl stood before everyone, who were all shocked beyond believe except for Optimus, "Sorry I didn't mention this sooner." Max said to them all.  
  
Red Alert was the first to regain his senses, "That's alright, I can see why you would have wanted to wait until later to tell us." He said, the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
Max opened her mouth to continue when suddenly a very battered Hot Shot stumbled into the room and collapsed onto the floor, everyone ran to help him and Red Alert and Smokescreen carried him to the med bay. (A/N- I couldn't think of what else to call it.)  
  
Red Alert came into the control room where everyone was waiting silently about an hour later, "How is he?" Optimus asked.  
  
"He's in pretty bad shape sir," Red Alert answered, "It will be a while before he comes back online."  
  
Hot Shot regained consciousness a few days later and was able to tell everyone what happened with Sideways and the Starsaber. Max stayed in her minicon form until Hot Shot was fully recovered, when she did show him her human form however he wasn't even the least bit surprised.  
  
"That does explain a lot." He said, smiling.  
  
Suddenly the minicon alarm went off for the first time since Sideways had betrayed them, Max changed back into her minicon form and she and Hot Shot sped off towards the control room.  
  
The kids had to stay behind again because it was to dangerous so Red Alert stayed with them, Max travelled with Hot Shot as they warped to the minicon's location which was near an extremely old and huge abandoned factory.  
  
When Max stepped out of Hot Shot she found it surprising that she wasn't all that dizzy, "Wow, I have gotten used to warping." She said just before she was overcome with a head spin and fell on her aft, "Guess not." She added while Hot Shot was laughing his head off.  
  
"Well, I'll have a look over here," Hot Shot said, motioning to the large number of enormous rocks surrounding them, "And you can go check out that place." Pointing to the factory. Max nodded in agreement and ran over to the factory, she stopped right in front of the huge door leading into the darkness, 'mmm, let's see now, dark abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere, the threat that a bunch of huge demented robots are gonna be inside,' she thought as she walked into the darkness, 'what could possibly go wrong?'  
  
Max quickly found the light switch, lucky for her the power was still going, she flicked it on and the entire factory was suddenly lit up, 'Now that I think about it, that may not have been such a smart idea.' The femme thought a several shadow that looked suspiciously like a Decepticon's appeared over her, Max spun around and a look of utter maliciousness came across her face, "Sideways." She growled, "You lousy traitor."  
  
Sideways laughed softly, "Nice to see you to Max," he said, "How's Hot Shot? Not still upset is he?" then he laughed louder.  
  
Max let off an angry snarl, "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" she yelled as she grabbed her sword and charged at him. She was only about 10 meters from Sideways when the femme was suddenly surrounded by purple electricity, "What the!?" she exclaimed as the sparks at her feet formed into an orb, trapping her inside. Max heard evil laughter from behind her and turned to see Megatron grinning evilly down at her, "What the hell do you want?! Let me go!" She snapped at him, still intent on inflicting as much pain on Sideways as possible.  
  
"I don't think so," Megatron said smugly, "You're a lot different from other minicons aren't you?"  
  
Max was getting madder by the second, "Wow, you figured that all by yourself?" She said sarcastically, "You must be smarter than you look, and believe me, that isn't a compliment." Max suddenly felt more pain than she had ever experienced shoot throughout her body, she cried out and fell to her knees just as Megatron picked up the orb.  
  
"You are not in a good position to throw insults." Megatron said, then laughed.  
  
Max stood up in his hand, Megatron didn't know it, but he had pushed her rage to boiling point, although he was about to find out the hard way.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT A SMART IDEA!" She yelled, suddenly blue electricity erupted from Max's hands, overpowering the orb, causing it to explode in Megatron's hand.  
  
Both Megatron and Sideways were pushed back by the force, Max dropped onto the ground and landed softly on her feet. The femme gave an angry yell and flung two balls of the blue electricity straight at both the bots. They both dodged it just in time, the ball aiming for Megatron hit an old assembly line, causing several points along it to either catch on fire or just plain explode, and the one aimed for Sideways took out the wall to the next room. Both Decepticons look at what could have easily happened to their metallic bodies then looked back in disbelief at Max who was panting heavily and staring at her hands.  
  
Starscream's voice suddenly came over Megatron's com-link, "Sir, I've retrieved the minicon."  
  
Then Hot Shot called into the factory, "Max! Where are ya?" He yelled.  
  
Megatron and Sideways looked at each other, "Decepticons retreat!" He said through his com-link, then looked back at Max, "Don't think that this is over." He said before they both warped out.  
  
Hot Shot ran into the factory and saw Max standing alone in the middle of the floor, she looked in pretty bad shape, "Max? Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Max turned to him, still out of breath, "Never better." She said before collapsing onto the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.k, that's the end of this chappie, the second minicon was just to give Max the blue power thingie, sorry if it was really confusing...  
  
Like I mentioned earlier, as a result of boredom, I drew what I think Max looks like, but for some stupid reason my computer wont let any java programs run and the thing I use to add on to my yahoo page is java... and I'm to dumb to make my own, so if anyone is interested about the drawing you can email me for it if you want at julia_221@hotmail.com  
  
Please review if you want, and flame if you think its crappy/repetitive.  
  
And I also apologise once again for it being boring and bad description, I'm just a bad writer... soz 


	3. The Second Form

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or any of the characters, (though I sure as hell would like to) I only own Max.  
  
Alrightey then, I had a big discussion with myself wether to make this one quiet or another battle, then decided 'stuff it, the quiet time can come later' so this is yet another 'action' thing for Max (Also my excuse for her to trash Sideways.)  
  
B.T.W- reply to Moonwalker's review, Thanks for being honest, but the reason I write my character this way is because it is the type of attitude that I love to read about in a story. There is a reason for the perfect aim with the targets, and I apologise because I should have written her history chapter as the second one, so there are probably a fair few people confused about several of Max's traits and abilities, but I will write it next chappie. Like I said before, thanks for your honesty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max began to regain consciousness several days after her 'power surge'. She sat up but was overcome by an enormous head spin and fell back onto the metal table she was lying on.  
  
Through her blurry optics (A/N- She did manage to stay a minicon.) she could make out a large shape leaning over her, "Whoa, Red Alert, did you catch the number of that train?" She said, her vision clearing by the second.  
  
The medic smiled, "Glad you are alright Max, you somehow lost a lot of energy when you were in that warehouse." He said, turning to his computer.  
  
Max somehow managed to sit up, remembering what had happened before she blacked out, the femme stared at her hands in wonder, 'Why didn't I have any control over that?' she asked herself before swinging her feet over the edge of the gigantic table.  
  
Max gasped when she noticed the other two tables or namely, who occupied them, "Oh no, What happened!?" She frantically asked Red Alert, who turned back to her. Lying on two other tables, surrounded by wires, were Optimus and Smokescreen who from Max could obviously see were extremely beat up.  
  
"Starscream caught them off guard during our last mission." Red Alert replied.  
  
Max was shocked, "Are they going to be alright?" Was all that she could manage.  
  
Red Alert nodded, "Yes, but they will both be out of commission for a few days."  
  
Max couldn't stand seeing them in that state anymore so she jumped from the table and headed for the control room where she met Hot Shot who's arm looked badly damaged.  
  
He looked up when she walked in, "Hey Max, you woke up I see." He said softly.  
  
"Yeah, are you alright?" The femme asked.  
  
Hot Shot smiled at her, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about." He said then gave her a thumbs up with his damaged hand and immediately winced in pain.  
  
Max lowered her head, "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
The yellow mech looked confused, "What for?"  
  
"Because I wasn't there to help, I was just lying on that table, useless and taking up space."  
  
Hot Shot leaned down so he was nearly level with her and she looked from the floor and into his blue optics, "You have nothing to feel sorry or useless about Max, you're the most powerful solitary minicon I have ever seen, I believe that you could do anything you put your mind to, as a human or minicon." (A/N- corny I know, I couldn't think of anything else to say.)  
  
Max felt the warmth of his speech flow through her spark, "Thank you Hot Shot." She said, suddenly the minicon alarm went off. Rad, Alexis and Carlos ran from a nearby room and Alexis pinpointed the location just as Red Alert appeared from the med bay.  
  
"It's really weak, kind of like the one Max gave off." Alexis stated.  
  
'The other half...' Max thought and was about to run to the warp gate when Red Alert spoke up.  
  
"We cannot go for this one." He said, Max and Hot Shot looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Why not?!" they both said in union.  
  
"Because, I can't leave Optimus and Smokescreen in their state, you wouldn't be able to last a minute with the state of your arm and Max, you are not going off by yourself." The medic told them.  
  
The exact same expression of utter shock came across both Max and Hot Shot's faces as they began their protests, however Red Alert was not backing down, when the two gave up on that approach Max took a couple of steps towards him in a mildly challenging way, "Red, I know this sounds stupid, but I really believe this is the other half to the panel that I found, let me go myself and I promise that if things get to hot I'll come back to the warp gate." She said, putting her hands together in a pleading way.  
  
Red Alert thought for a minute, "Optimus won't like this..." he said then gave out a huge sigh, "Promise?"  
  
Max gave him a huge grin, "Definitely!" she answered then turned to Hot Shot who looked extremely left out, "I'm sorry, I have to do this on my own." She said softly, hoping he would understand.  
  
Hot Shot looked blank for a second, then broke into an enormous smile, "You'd better come back alive little buddy." He said.  
  
Max smiled back, "Yeah, I will." She stated before heading towards the warp gate, Alexis set the co-ordinates of the location of the minicon and Max stood alone in the huge room, "Ready." She said and a jungle looking place appeared on the far end of the room. Max stepped towards the landscape, 'If I fall over I'm going to kick myself.' She decided as the warp gate activated and Max was transported to the jungle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It should not be this hard to find the lousy minicon!" Megatron yelled as he and his men searched what felt like every square inch of the jungle, the Decepticon leader heard a huge crash as Starscream decided to cut down yet another tree that was in his way, 'I stand corrected, it should be if you're surrounded by incompetence.' He thought.  
  
"Sir, why do we even need this minicon?" Cyclonus asked, "You said yourself it's one of the weakest signals we've picked up so far."  
  
Megatron sighed in frustration, "Acquiring a minicon is better than letting the Autobots have it, no matter how weak it is. NOW KEEP SEARCHING!"  
  
Suddenly the minicon on Demolisher's shoulder started beeping, "Megatron sir, there are Autobots in the area." Demolisher translated.  
  
Megatron laughed softly, "I thought those fools would have been smart enough to stay away, alright men, keep searching but be on the lookout." He ordered.  
  
Max's warp ended right next to a muddy lagoon, she heard a strange noise behind her and spun around to see Laserbeak warp near her and fly up several meters. As the femme raised her head to watch the tiny transformer she was once again taken victim to an immense head spin and tripped backwards into the disgusting water pool.  
  
She sat up and rubbed mud away from her optics as laughter came through her com-link, "Shuddup." She snapped grumpily and climbed out of the mud and wiped herself off, "Any idea where the panel is?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'll send Laserbeak to look." Came Alexis's voice and the tiny bot headed off into the jungle, Max decided to start her search the opposite way. She somehow managed to walk about a kilometre with nothing happening, that peaceful run was ruined however when Sideways stepped in her path.  
  
The two just looked at each other for a second, Sideways remembering the dangerous blue balls of death that nearly rearranged his face and Max remembering what he did to Hot Shot, "Traitor." Max growled.  
  
Sideways pointed a gun at her, "I don't have time for games, join the Decepticons or die." He said.  
  
"Let's see... no." Max said, Sideways fired straight at her but she jumped away from it, "Is that all you've got?" the femme asked before several large torpedo type lasers headed her way, they too were dodged easily.  
  
"Fine then, like you said, no more games. This is for Hot Shot." Max stated as she unleashed all her weaponry, leaving out the dangerous blue balls of death however, upon Sideways. Hundreds of lasers pelted him, sending the traitor stumbling/ flying into the depths of the jungle.  
  
Max 'put away' her weapons and smiled evilly, "so long sucka!" she said in a movie type voice and started walking in the way she was heading before she was so 'rudely' interrupted.  
  
She suddenly sensed something just off to her right, something that seemed to pull her towards it, 'Must be the panel,' she thought and walked towards the source, it brought her towards a strange looking tree. The tree in question was normal except for around Max's head hight where it was bulging and knotted then went normal for the rest, Max leaned closer to the bulge and beamed when a sliver of green light ran across her optics.  
  
The femme pulled out her sword, 'Sorry tree-liker people...' she thought apologetically and sliced the tree halfway through the bulge. Max put away her sword and peered into the hollowed bowl and smiled again, the half minicon panel gave off a pulsing glow, she went to pick it up but stopped, remembering what happened last time she looked around her first, seeing no one Max turned back to the panel.  
  
'Well, here goes...' She thought and picked up the green object gently, nothing happened for a second then, once again, Max was surrounded by a familiar vortex of light. She closed her eyes until the light faded, when she opened them the femme gave off a choked cry when she saw herself, then grinned from 'ear' to ear, 'This is sweet,' she thought, then looked around, 'Where are those D'cons, this is gonna be fuuuun!' Max noticed Starscream nearby hacking at trees left and right, she smirked then walked towards the Decepticon warrior. She didn't notice Sideways step silently back behind a large tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starscream gave off another frustrated yell as he sliced yet another tree, 'This is pointless!' he thought, 'where's the stupid minicon!'  
  
He suddenly heard someone behind him and spun around to face the newcomer, a surprised look came across his face as his optics gazed over a slim purple and white transformer femme, she had jet wings on her back and emerald green optics, "Who are you?" He managed to ask.  
  
(A/N- just in case you haven't caught on, it is Max...)  
  
Max smiled at him, "The name's Jolt," she said, "And there's no point in you continuing your search for the minicon, I've already found it."  
  
Starscream frowned and raised the Starsaber, "Autobot or Decepticon?" he asked.  
  
Max pulled out her sword, "Take a guess." She answered as the blade in her hand began to glow purple and red Autobot signs appeared on the wing she still had attached to her.  
  
Starscream growled and swung the Starsaber at the femme, Max blocked it with her own blade then made her own attack by sliding her sword away, spun quickly and went to strike Starscream on his arm, the experienced Decepticon was to quick however and blocked it easily. Suddenly instead of attacking again Starscream grabbed Max by the wrist, unformed the Starsaber, hit Max's sword from her hands then with lightning fast speed got behind her and wrapped one arm around her neck and the other pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
"Not fast enough." Starscream said to the struggling femme, "Megatron!" he yelled out to his leader who appeared from a large clump of trees.  
  
"What is it Starscream? Have you found the..." he started then noticed Max in Starscream's vice like grip, "What on Cybertron?" he exclaimed.  
  
"She says she has the minicon sir, and she's an Autobot." Starscream explained.  
  
Max struggled more only causing Starscream to tighten his hold, Megatron walked up to them so he was looking down at the femme, which wasn't hard seeing as Max only came up to his shoulders, "Where are the other Autobots?" he asked fiercely.  
  
Max laughed, "What? You think I wouldn't come on my own?" she said, suddenly she felt quite a large amount of pain where her stomach would be if she was human, is took her a few seconds to realise Megatron had punched her.  
  
He grabbed the top of the femme's helmet and tilted her head up roughly so she was looking at his face, "Where is the minicon?" he said in a threatening voice.  
  
Max's optics narrowed, "You're not getting it, believe me." She said, then suddenly, using as much strength as she could gather, freed her arms and flipped Starscream over her shoulder straight into Megatron.  
  
The femme grabbed her fallen sword and ran as fast as she could towards the warp gate, dodging laser fire, she managed to get within about 50 meters from where she had arrived when she heard a shout from behind her that caused her to stop immediately.  
  
"COWARD!" came Megatron's yell somewhere behind her, Max spun around and he smirked at her.  
  
'I know I was just running, but that was because of my promise... I have the minicon, however...' she thought, "No one, and I mean NO ONE calls me a coward!" the angry femme yelled at Megatron.  
  
"I believe I just did." The Decepticon leader said and pointed several guns straight at Max, "Who are you, I've never seen you before."  
  
Max remembered her last minute name, "Jolt." She said bluntly and grabbed her sword.  
  
Suddenly Hot Shot's voice came through her com-link quite a few hundred decibels louder than Max would have liked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled, "YOU ALREADY GOT THE OTHER HALF FROM WHAT I CAN SEE, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"  
  
Max grabbed her ear in pain, "But... I can't just run!" she said in retaliation.  
  
"What about your promise?" Hot Shot reminded her.  
  
The femme was quiet for a second, "Fine." She said grumpily then turned back to Megatron, "I'm not a coward," She said to him, "But I rate promises higher than personal pride." And at that Max dashed to the warp gate and felt the familiar feeling of stretchiness as she was transported across the world.  
  
Max arrived with an extremely surprised welcoming committee, "Hey!" she said to them all.  
  
After a lot of explaining and even more apologising to Hot Shot and Red Alert, Max was able to go with the kids, change to human and plonk herself into the nearest chair.  
  
The 3 kids explained in excited detail about what every event that they witnessed looked from their view, they were only halfway through when a small mech sounding cough came from the huge doorway. The four humans turned yelled in excitement when they saw Optimus and Smokescreen standing at the doorway.  
  
Once Max had explained once again what had happened in the jungle Smokescreen chuckled softly, "Remind me never to go offline again," he said jokingly, "All the good stuff happens then."  
  
"I don't approve of you going alone Max," Optimus said, "But at least you're safe."  
  
Max scratched the back of her head nervously and smiled, when the two bot left Rad turned to talk to her.  
  
"So you said that you live in Science City right?" He asked, Max nodded and Rad looked confused, "But why haven't you gone to see your family yet?"  
  
Max sighed softly, "I don't have one." She said, receiving more confused looks from both Carlos and Alexis this time, "I've lived on my own for about a year now, before that I lived in a foster home, I was apparently dumped in the forest when I was a baby and this jogger found me."  
  
Rad, Carlos and Alexis were staring at her, mouths open wide with shock, "You live on your own?" Alexis managed to ask.  
  
"Yeah, do you guys want to come see my house?" Max said, "Sure." Came three replies, they all went to tell Optimus where they were going then rode the minicons with Max travelling with Carlos in the direction of Max's place.  
  
Max told them to stop in front of a very modern looking two story house, she led them up to the door and unlocked it, revealing a fantastic looking interior. (A/N- Use your imagination.) "Whoa, you own this place? How?" Carlos asked.  
  
My last family were extremely rich and when their kids all moved out they wanted to move overseas, I couldn't leave for a reason I would like to keep private, so they decided to buy me this." She answered, then seeing Alexis's shocked face she added, "I'm quite capable of looking after myself." In a reassuring way.  
  
After half an hour the four kids decided to grab a pizza, when they arrived back at the base no one was there, "Where are the others?" Rad asked when they walked into the control room.  
  
The four noticed Laserbeak's live footage on the huge screen, "They must have detected a minicon." Carlos said, stating the obvious. The four stood in complete silence as they watched the Autobots search for the hidden yellow panel, that silence was short-lived however when Red Alert grabbed the minicon and they started cheering and jumping around. Suddenly from nowhere Scavenger blasts it from the Autobot medic and caught the panel easily, and the Decepticons warped out.  
  
Later when the bots had arrived back at the base they were all discussing how Megatron had acquired the Starsaber, "There's no way Starscream would have just... given it to him." Hot Shot said just as an alarm went off and footage of Scavenger's bulldozer mode heading towards them was shown on the main screen.  
  
Everyone jumped, suddenly ready for battle, "Let him inside Red Alert." Optimus said, surprising everyone.  
  
Scavenger walked in and Optimus shook his hand, "I've wrapped up all ties with the Decepticons." Scavenger stated to him, everyone else seemed speechless.  
  
"What's going on Optimus?" Hot Shot asked.  
  
The Autobot leader turned to face them all, "Scavenger here was working undercover for me as a spy." He said, Scavenger's Decepticon symbol suddenly glowed brightly and changed to the red Autobot logo.  
  
(A/N- This convo is quite weird and inaccurate because I SOMEHOW *Stares maliciously at older brother* lost my T/F tape.)  
  
Max could tell everyone was filled with more hope at that sight, 'Even if the Decepticons have the Starsaber and more minicons than we do, there is a huge chance the Autobots will win this war.' Max thought as Scavenger was welcomed by almost everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrightey then, sorry it was stopped abruptly, I completely couldn't work out how to end this chapter, next chapter will explore Max's past. (Hopefully...)  
  
I get the feeling I'm getting kind of repetitive, for people who review do you think I am? Just wondering...  
  
Next chapter might take a while to post, I'm starting to get loads of homework...  
  
Thx for reading.  
  
... Now that I read back, it sounds weird, oh well ( 


	4. Old enemy and PAINTBALLING!

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers, I only own Max.  
  
O.k, several mistakes that I suddenly happened to realise AFTER I posted the last chapter were- 1. Max's last minute name, I completely forgot that Hot Shot's minicon was called Jolt also..... oops, well I'll just keep it like that, probably won't be using it all the much anyways. 2. It's only a little mistake, but I said that Max's T/F form was only a head shorter than Megatron, it's actually a lot shorter than that.....  
  
For some strange reason I never seem to remember to proof-read my writing, so soz if some things don't make sense.....  
  
This chapter is mainly about Max's life, I really should have had this as the second chappie or something, so it may contain a fair few flashbacks, I haven't decided yet.  
  
Start might be a tad boring though.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Scavenger joined the Autobots he almost immediately became Hot Shot's instructor, Max noticed it was really helping Hot Shot and asked Scavenger if he might be able to train her also.  
  
Scavenger had agreed and currently Max was in the middle of her first 'endurance' session.  
  
Optimus was taking a walk through the base, he had heard some strange, rather loud, banging noises coming from the direction of the training room and went to check it out. He did and up discovering the cause of the noise as soon as he saw the minicon-sized dent formation beginning to show itself through the thick wall, 'That can't be good.' Optimus thought seconds before another loud bang was heard, however, the wall couldn't take any more pressure and Max, in her minicon form, crashed straight through it.  
  
She slid across the metal floor and came to a sudden stop when she hit the opposite wall..... hard.....  
  
The Autobot commander stared at Max who was groggily getting to her feet, Scavenger appeared from the training room with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Do I really want to know?" Optimus asked with a touch of amusement in his voice.  
  
"No." Max said bluntly, clutching her head. She then looked up at the two Autobots, "Why are there 4 of you?"  
  
Scavenger and Optimus exchanged glances, "I think that's enough endurance training for now." Scavenger said, "Although I would like to see your Transformer form later today." He added, Max hadn't changed into her newest form since she acquired the ability to do so.  
  
"Alright," Max replied to Scavenger who turned and walked back into the training room, the femme looked up at Optimus, "Is it all good if I go for a ride for a couple of hours?" she asked.  
  
Optimus thought for a second, "I don't see why not, there hasn't been any sign of a minicon all morning. Yes, that's fine."  
  
Max grinned, "Thanks Optimus!" she exclaimed and went to run off, but was still a bit disorientated from her recent head banging, and ran straight into the nearest wall.  
  
She got up and rubbed her metal head, "Ow." The femme stated. She changed to human and walked to the base exit.  
  
~@~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A 13 year old Max is standing in an airport lobby next to 2 people who are about 30 years old. One is a woman, she is beautiful with straight light brown hair and blue eyes. The other is male, tall with spiky black hair, they are both smiling but have a look of sadness in their eyes.  
  
Are you sure you can't come with us honey? The woman asked Max.  
  
Max shook her head, You know why I can't, sorry. she replied.  
  
The man bent down to hug her, Remember, we love you. We'll come to visit later, when, you know, it all goes away. Take care of yourself Maxxy.  
  
You know I can. Max said, grinning. Last hugs were given and last goodbyes were said. Max was left standing alone after the two adults boarded the plane.  
  
The plane soared off into the distance and a tear appeared in the corner of Max's eye, See you soon. She said quietly through the window.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Max arrived thinking deeply about her last 'parents'. After they left everything around her had seemed so empty, 'Although,' she thought, 'It was my choice after all.'  
  
She went to where she kept her main bike, it was a largish electric blue BMX with silver highlights, great suspension and the perfect size for Max "Lucky I decided not to ride my favourite." She said out loud, remembering the storm where her other bike got mauled as she pulled it outside, "I'd be seriously pissed if this got trashed."  
  
Max rode for about 2 or 3 kilometres from her house on the normal pavement until she came to the forest nearby. She turned up the main track then sped through a series of turns until she came to her 'secret' area. The girl smiled, she had found that stretch of track over a year ago, it was beautiful, completely isolated and perfectly shaded by surrounding trees.  
  
She felt free, Max hadn't visited that area for a while, she wove between trees until she came to a trench about 10 meters deep and 5 meters across. Max grinned and rode back about 50 meters, straight in front of her was a large plank that was angled using a moulded pile of dirt (((I don't know how to explain it...)))  
  
She started pedalling like mad towards the jump, Max hit it fast and soared across the trench, spinning once completely and landed perfectly on the other side. She skidded to a stop and was suddenly hit with the feeling someone was watching her.  
  
'Oh god, please no. Please be a Decepticon, I'm begging you!' She thought, praying inside her head, but it was useless, no one else knew about that track except.....  
  
A boy about 17 years old stepped from behind a large clump of shrubs, he was tall with toned muscles, dark brown eyes and spiky, bleached blond hair and was wearing dark sunglasses.  
  
Except..... Him.  
  
The boy smirked and laughed gently, "Hello Max." he said, though didn't sound anywhere near a cheerful greeting.  
  
Max stood with an expression that was halfway between slightly shocked and extremely infuriated, "James." She said as her eyes narrowed slightly, "Were you following me?"  
  
"No." James said a little to quickly, Max gave him a disgusted look, "Well..... yes, but for good reason." The boy added.  
  
"Oh, and I REALLY want to know what your 'reason' is don't I." Max said sarcastically.  
  
James took a step towards Max who immediately shot him an angry look causing him to stop, "Please don't tell me you haven't forgiven me yet Max." He asked, boldly taking another small step towards her.  
  
"What do you think?" Max replied bluntly and mounted her bike.  
  
James suddenly moved forward faster and grabbed hold of Max's handlebars, "Anyone that looks at my girl like that deserves whatever comes to him." He said, softly.  
  
"I'M NOT 'YOUR GIRL'!" Max yelled suddenly, "I never was and never will be, Nick didn't even do anything to you!"  
  
A sneer appeared on James's face, "O.k, maybe you do have a tiny reason to dislike me still." He said then laughed evilly, "Let's forgive and forget shall we?" then he reached out his hand and ran it down Max's cheek, "You know, I always did like you Maxxy."  
  
Max slapped his hand away, got off her bike and pulled it away from the boy, "Don't you dare call me that," She said maliciously.  
  
James grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her roughly towards him, "I believe I can call you whatever I want." James growled, putting his face right up close to Max's.  
  
"That's nice, now go tell someone who cares." Max said sarcastically to him and went to move away but James only held her tighter, "Let me go right now or believe me, you'll regret it." She growled.  
  
"Oohh, is that a threat I hear?" James said, "You most likely know already, Nick still hasn't woken up yet, probably never will either." He added with a smirk.  
  
Max was now royally pissed, "That's it, now you've crossed the line." She snarled and punched him in the gut. It wasn't very hard, but the boy wasn't expecting it and bent over in pain, still holding onto Max.  
  
James straightened up with a furious look on his face, "You'll pay for that." He threatened and suddenly gripped her tightly around the neck, lifting the girl from the ground by it. "Beg me to let you go Maxxy, that's all you need to do." He snarled.  
  
Max was running out of air, but strangely enough it didn't hurt to badly, "No way, why would I beg to someone as pathetic as you?" She said, James looked a bit shocked but regained his deranged look almost immediately and returned Max's feet to the ground, however he still had a tight hold on her neck.  
  
"Let go James," Max ordered, she had an angry spark in her eyes, "Believe me, I will hurt you if you don't."  
  
James laughed at this, "Hurt me? You could never hurt ME! You've always been weak, idiotic and weak." He snickered as he tightened his grip, suddenly he raised his fist and brought it quickly towards Max's face.  
  
Max had had enough, with lightning fast speed she caught James's fist tightly with her own hand "Don't say I didn't warn you." she said and began squeezing, a sickening popping noise was heard as two of the boy's fingers dislocated. James cried out in pain as he freed Max's neck.  
  
Max let go of the injured hand and the boy staggered back nursing it while staring at Max in a mixture of shock and disbelief.  
  
The girl herself was feeling strange, 'What am I doing? I've never been this angry with him before.....' She thought, but her doubts were almost immediately pushed from her mind, as if against her will.  
  
"Idiotic and weak eh?" Max said, smirking evilly, "Well, that was hurtful, coming from the biggest hypocrite I've ever met."  
  
"You bitch!" James growled, Max just laughed. Suddenly a look of horror came across his face, "Your..... eyes?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Max asked, but was also speechless when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in James's sunglasses, she stepped forward to double check if she had seen properly. James seemed to shocked to move backwards.  
  
Max's first glimpse was confirmed when she saw her reflection properly, her eyes weren't Emerald green anymore, they were completely pitch black, no distinction between the iris, pupil or the white bit, just entirely black. She watched as they began to change back to normal and felt the burning rage inside her subside.  
  
Max felt normal and James just looked stunned, she looked at his red, swollen hand and felt a pang of guilt flow through her.  
  
She moved towards him, grabbed his hand and quickly banged the two dislocated fingers back into place before he even knew what was happening.  
  
"CRAP!" he cried out, then started flexing his fingers and looked at Max, confused, "Strangely enough, that didn't hurt."  
  
Max walked back to her bike and picked it up, "I'm sorry James, I really don't know what came over me." She said with her back towards him, "I still can't forgive you for what you did to Nick, but I took that to far, I couldn't control it."  
  
James stared in wonder at the girl who, in the last 10 minutes, he had argued with, had tried to choke, had his fingers dislocated by and watched as her eyes went pitch black. Yet inside he couldn't feel any resentment towards anymore.  
  
He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, she still didn't look at him, 'Confession time.' He thought and took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Max, there's something I need to say about Nick." He said, still she kept her back to him, the boy continued, "That night, my group followed him, but believe me, we were only going to talk. When we caught up to him we were on the main road, we argued a couple of minutes then he said that I could have you because you weren't good enough for him and that angered myself and everyone with me."  
  
James kept going, speaking softly.  
  
"He realised he had pushed it to far and smirked at us all before stepping onto the road in retreat, he didn't see the car coming because the idiot driving didn't have his headlights on. Nick was hit hard and thrown upwards then landed head first on the road, we took him to the hospital and told them he had been hit, but for some stupid reason I later spread the word that we had bashed him to hurt you Max." He went silent, waiting for Max's response.  
  
She turned to face the boy, James was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. Max observed his face, looking for any signs of false intentions..... there were none.  
  
"I'm sorry I told you that Max, but Nick is not a good guy, he doesn't deserve someone like you." James said, his voice was filled with sympathy.  
  
Max looked away from him, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I never gave you a chance to explain properly afterwards and was just angry with you." she said and then looked back into his dark brown eyes, "Can you forgive me?"  
  
James smiled, "Sure." He said, Max smiled back at him and unexpectedly stepped forward and hugged him. James was taken aback for a second but regained concentration and returned the embrace.  
  
"Just friends?" James asked.  
  
"Just friends." Max replied.  
  
(((A/N- Was that a stupid pointless scene, I am still deciding.....)))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max left the forest about 15 minutes later and headed back to the base, Rad, Carlos and Alexis were walking together nearby and ran to greet her.  
  
"There's still no minicon activity so we're just going to find something to do for about an hour." Rad explained when Max asked why they weren't still at the base.  
  
"But of course, we have no idea what to do." Carlos added.  
  
Max grinned, "I have an idea." She said, "Follow me."  
  
The girl led them about a kilometre down the road to a fenced off junkyard looking property.  
  
"Why are we here?" Alexis asked, not really impressed by the surroundings.  
  
Max walked them up to the entrance and pointed at the sign above the gate.  
  
PAINTBALL the sign said.  
  
The two guys cheered, but Alexis only frowned, "I might stay out of this." She said, the other 3 didn't push it.  
  
After getting their equipment and clothes sorted Rad, Carlos and Max entered the yard. There was a large drum full of paint pellets, the two boys began filling their pockets and gun while Max only picked out 4 of the balls.  
  
"Why are you only getting 4?" Rad asked.  
  
Max smiled, "Because it wouldn't be fair to you both if I didn't have to keep getting them." She said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Carlos asked, "Are you saying you're going to beat both of us?"  
  
"Exactly." Max stated and ran into the junkyard.  
  
Carlos and Rad looked at each other then grinned, "Team up?" Rad asked, Carlos nodded excitedly in reply.  
  
Nearly an hour later the three emerged from the yard almost completely covered in paint splatter, Max had lived up to her word and had nearly covered the two boys within the first half hour after only being hit 5 separate times herself, she didn't miss a single shot. She only ended up being 'shot up' after getting bored of her lack of colour and giving the boys 5 minutes of free hit time where she stood as still as she could.  
  
Alexis took one look at them after they changed, shook her head and began to walk to the base, they still had colourful faces and hair because the paintball place thought it was a joke not to supply any mirrors or water to wash up.  
  
"How did you manage to hit us with every shot?" Carlos asked max in amazement on the walk back.  
  
"I have a membership there and practice a lot." Max replied  
  
They arrived back at the base and received strange stares from everyone when they entered the control room.  
  
"What hit you three?" Hot Shot asked, suddenly amused.  
  
"One hell of a lot of paint." Max said before they left to wash the paint from their hair.  
  
After her shower Max went to find Scavenger, he was in the training room with Hot Shot.  
  
"Ah, yes Max." Scavenger said, remembering his request earlier during the day, "Show me your other form."  
  
"Right." Max said, then concentrated on her larger form. A light surrounded her and began to grow larger, the light ceased and Max's transformer mode was standing in front of the other 2 Autobots.  
  
"Impressive." Scavenger said.  
  
The minicon alarm suddenly sounded throughout the base, "Finally!" Hot Shot yelled and ran with Max towards the control room followed by Scavenger who was only walking.  
  
The signal was coming from the Antarctic, Red Alert stayed with the kids while the rest of the Autobots went to the warp room.  
  
They were all 'stretched' to the cold continent, and Max..... didn't fall over!  
  
"YEAH!" she yelled, jumping around, "Shove that up your aft warp-gate!"  
  
Suddenly the group was pelted in laser-fire, "Take that Autobutts!" Cyclonus yelled as the entire Decepticon team began attacking them from a cliff.  
  
Megatron formed the StarSaber and Optimus changed into Supermode, Megatron began trying to attack Optimus as Cyclonus went for Scavenger.  
  
Smokescreen was ordered to search for the minicon and he reluctantly left the battle to search it out.  
  
Hot Shot and Demolisher fought it out, leaving Max with Starscream. Sideways was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Max and Starscream both drew out their swords, Max's glowed purple while Starscream's glowed red.  
  
"You're out of your league here Autobot." Starscream gloated, "You can't beat me."  
  
"Let's test that theory out." Max answered. Starscream swung his blade at the femme hard and fast, Max blocked it just in time, they crossed blades and pressed against each other's, seeing who would back down first.  
  
They went on slicing at each other, Starscream was obviously more experienced and had already connected with Max's arm and shoulder. The femme found her opportunity and made a gash on his chest.  
  
They were about to go at it again when everyone's attention was drawn towards Megatron and Optimus who was about to be either impaled by the StarSaber or fall of a cliff.  
  
"Where's Scavenger!?" Smokescreen yelled as he and Hot Shot began to argue about the missing Autobot.  
  
Max put her sword away and was about to run and help Optimus when Starscream stopped her, he too had put his sword away and was now blocking Max from moving towards the Autobot leader.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Max growled and went to push the Decepticon seeker, her hands were caught easily and once again the two were caught in a struggle of strength.  
  
Max suddenly noticed something on the other side of the canyon, Scavenger was hiding behind a large rock, 'What is he doing?' she thought. Starscream took advantage of her lack of concentration, kicked at her stomach and threw her to the ground.  
  
The femme sat up as Optimus transformed and flipped Megatron into the canyon with him, everyone looked on in shock. Suddenly Scavenger jumped from behind the rock and sped towards the canyon, he flew over it and saved Optimus from falling.  
  
The two landed safely in the snow as Max heard Megatron's fading yell come from the chasm. All of the Decepticons rushed to the edge of the ravine to find their leader.  
  
All of the Autobots crowded around Scavenger and Optimus, they all began apologising to Scavenger for doubting him.  
  
Suddenly a noise came from the ravine, Sideways shot out from it and pulled an extremely damaged Megatron high into the air, "DIE YOU TRAITOR!" Megatron yelled as he aimed the StarSaber straight at Scavenger.  
  
Before Megatron could stab him however Optimus shot an atom looking blast at the Decepticon leader, causing him to crash into the snow near his men.  
  
The Decepticons convinced Megatron to return to the base and after they left the Autobots followed suit.  
  
Back at the base Scavenger wouldn't let anyone apologise for doubting him, when all the Autobots had left the training room Max decided to change back to human.  
  
She was surrounded by the familiar bright light and felt herself shrinking. Max suddenly felt extremely strange when the light left, "Oooh....." She moaned and collapsed onto the floor just as the kids walked in.  
  
"MAX!?" They yelled in union, all concerned Carlos and Rad carried the girl into the med bay where Red Alert was working.  
  
"What happened?" He asked and put Max on one of the huge metal tables.  
  
"We don't know!" Alexis exclaimed, "We just walked into the room as she collapsed."  
  
Red Alert called for Optimus and checked some readings on his monitor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Optimus asked when he walked in and saw Max.  
  
"I don't know for sure Optimus," Red Alert started, "But for some reason her energy levels are extremely low, I think it might have something to do with her transformation."  
  
Max began to wake up during all of that, her eyes flickered open slowly but she didn't have the strength to move.  
  
Red Alert suggested all she needed was rest and they all left her alone, 'This is going to be a problem.' Max thought before shutting her eyes, 'I can't do this after every change.'  
  
A last minute thought crossed her mind a second before the girl fell asleep, 'You might just have to.' She thought before darkness overcame her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie finished.....  
  
I know, I know, ending is a bid cruddy and sudden but I wanted to finish it before I went to bed.  
  
Did you like the James thing? Liked, hated, loved or despised please review. I don't know where James's character is heading but I kind of have plans for him later on.  
  
Sorry this chapter took ages, it was a mixture between homework, mental blocks and time.  
  
Thanks for reading, review please..... I kind of need ideas for next chapter..... 


	5. Human form gets some action

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or anything associated with the show, I only own Max Zordan.  
  
A/Ns- AAAAhhhhhhhh!!! I need inspiration! Can't..... Find..... it!  
  
*Coughs* sorry about that.....  
  
Anyway, back to authors notes, I've been trying to follow the episode plot as much as I can but it does not help when my tapes were recorded over and cartoon network has stopped showing transformers armada..... I place absolute blame on my brother for this.  
  
So stuff it, I'm going by memory.  
  
And if anyone has any ideas for the plot of this story can you PLEASE tell me?????? I personally don't know what on earth I'm writing myself.....  
  
Well, on with the story, Read and Review please!  
  
P.S- BLURR COMES NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The roof of the med bay was getting rather familiar to Max, she had pretty much memorised the cracks, dents and flat shiny bits due to the femme collapsing after every transformation from 'Big Transformer'.  
  
Max walked from the med bay in human mode and met Red Alert just outside.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The Autobot medic asked.  
  
Max smiled, "Fine actually, I think I'm getting used to the energy losses." She explained, "That was my shortest recovery time yet."  
  
"Great," Red Alert started but was interrupted by the minicon alarm sounding throughout the base.  
  
The two raced to the control room to join the other Autobots just in time for Alexis to state the co-ordinates of the minicon signal.  
  
"This may be a problem," The girl explained, "It says here that the signal is coming from near the outskirts of that city, there aren't many houses situated there but it's going to be risky."  
  
Optimus thought for a second, "Then we will have to stay in vehicle mode as much as possible." He said.  
  
Max also thought about the situation at hand, she had come up with an idea, but Optimus wasn't going to like it.....  
  
"What if Carlos, Rad and Alexis come?" She suggested, "Then they can look closer to the houses if we find the minicon is near them."  
  
As she had predicted..... Optimus didn't like it, "No, I cannot allow it, they would be in to much danger." He said.  
  
"Hey, we're not little kids!" Carlos yelled in annoyance, "I want to help!"  
  
Optimus still shook his head.  
  
"What if I go as a human and don't let them from my sight?" Max asked, "That way, if they get into a hazardous situation I can change into a transformer to protect them."  
  
Scavenger decided to state his opinion, "It couldn't hurt Optimus," He said, "And this way we won't run as great a chance of getting spotted."  
  
The Autobot leader considered it, "Fine," He said reluctantly, "But don't let them from your sight if we send you to search." He added to Max. The human female nodded then gave the other 3 kids a thumbs up.  
  
They all headed into the warp room, Rad, Carlos, Alexis and Max travelled with Optimus as they all stretched all the way to the minicon's location.  
  
The 4 humans jumped onto the ground and all the Autobots drove near them, Max looked around to see a couple of houses through some trees to their left and a tropical forest to their right. From what she could hear the girl was fairly sure there was a waterfall nearby.  
  
"Alright, I want you four to come with us until we can be sure the minicon may be near the houses." Optimus ordered and then suggested they split up.  
  
Max immediately jumped towards Hot Shot, Carlos went with Red Alert, Alexis with Smokescreen and Rad with Optimus and their minicons.  
  
Hot Shot zoomed off near where Max had heard the waterfall sound coming from, when the trees got to thick to manoeuvre through easily Hot Shot slowed down to a crawl.  
  
"Aah, this is so annoying!" The yellow mech yelled in frustration.  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed, "Do you want me to get out and have a scope around?" She asked.  
  
"No," Hot Shot answered, "Knowing our luck the minute you step onto the grass we're going to get shot at. In fact, I'm damn surprised we haven't been fired upon yet."  
  
Almost immediately after Hot Shot had finished speaking, there was a loud bang next to them and a huge hole in the ground was formed.  
  
Max looked out the window to see Cyclonus in the clouds above them, "You do realise that was entirely your fault?" She said in a joking manner.  
  
"Sure do, I think you can get out now." Hot Shot answered. Max pushed open the door, dove out and rolled into some shrubs, while Cyclonus's deranged laughter could be heard from overhead. Hot Shot transformed seeing as they were far away from the houses and began firing back at the psychotic 'con.  
  
Max was peering through the shrub she was in, 'I need to help, but how?' She asked herself, then a thought hit her, she shrugged, 'worth a try.'  
  
The girl held her right arm in front of her and concentrated, the forearm glowed then went to normal. Max concentrated harder, her arm glowed again but this time her blaster formed from it.  
  
"Alright!" she exclaimed then pointed the gun up at Cyclonus. Max aimed for the demented Decepticon's back propeller and fired a laser blast that pushed her arm back from the force.  
  
The shot was dead on, Max and Hot Shot watched on in amusement as Cyclonus fell from the sky screaming "My Butt! My Butt!"  
  
Hot Shot gave Max a thumbs up and the girl 'put away' her blaster. "Let's find this minicon." The yellow mech suggested.  
  
They kept walking and managed to last for a whole 20 meters without any confrontations, that was until Sideways stepped onto their path.  
  
Hot Shot's face was just blank for a second then angry, Max just looked royally pissed from the second the purple bot came into view.  
  
"Prepare to die Autobot." Sideways said bluntly then aimed his gun at Hot Shot.  
  
Sideways shot the yellow mech in the gut, causing Hot Shot to double over in pain. Before he could fire back Sideways fired several more large blasts at Hot Shot, leaving several black and smoking dents in his armour.  
  
Max could see that Sideways was going to pelt Hot Shot with more lasers, so she did the first incredibly stupid thing that came into her head. The girl picked up a rock and threw it straight as Sideways, hitting his faceplate.  
  
It was a hard throw for a human, Sideways turned his head towards Max, anger shining in his optics.  
  
"How dare you, pathetic human." Sideways spat.  
  
Max lost it, "Who are you calling pathetic?! You hypocritical traitorous SCUM!" She shouted.  
  
Hot Shot and Max both saw Sideway's next move coming, but had little time to react. The purple Decepticon aimed his gun right at the human female and charged up a blast. Max was frozen and only had time to concentrate for a second before a large purple blast was sent towards her.  
  
Hot Shot watched in horror as the blast hit Max in the stomach, the sheer force of it sending her flying backwards deep into the trees and shrubs.  
  
"MAX!" Hot Shot yelled then went to run after her, Sideways blocked his path. Now it was the yellow mech's turn to lose it, he jumped on Sideways and began to beat the crap out of him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Max had been sent flying back about 30 meters before coming to a stop when she hit a tree.  
  
The girl lay on her back with her eyes closed, "That was painful." She said out loud before sitting up, 'Aren't I supposed to be dead?' Max asked herself.  
  
She had a strange feeling on her stomach, the girl looked down and smiled. Through her burnt shirt she could see the clear glint of metal, a split second before the laser made contact Max had formed a metal covering over her middle, protecting her from the blast.  
  
Max shakily got to her feet, unformed the metal and began to walk towards where Hot Shot and Sideways had been.  
  
She stopped near them and grinned, Hot Shot had practically beaten Sideways to a metallic pulp. The two bots suddenly noticed Max leaning casually against a tree, grinning her head off.  
  
"Max! You're alright!" Hot Shot exclaimed, Sideways took advantage of his lack of concentration, transformed and drove away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Max replied, then saw the questioning expression on Hot Shot's face, "Don't ask." She said bluntly.  
  
Suddenly the bushed rustled behind them and Rad, Carlos and Alexis emerged from them, "Hot Shot! Optimus needs your help, and he said Max needs to stay with us and remain in her human form as much as possible." Rad said.  
  
Hot Shot ran towards where the kids said Optimus was. Max folded her arms and glanced around, looking for something to do.  
  
"Let's go this way." She suggested and pointed in the direction she had heard the waterfall.  
  
The kids agreed, all not wanting to sit and wait. The four began to walk and pretty soon the roaring sound grew louder. They passed one last tree and found themselves standing atop a cliff above a huge waterfall, at the bottom Max could see a large, deep, clear pool through the mist about 50 meters down.  
  
"It's beautiful." Alexis said as her and the two boys stared in awe at the breathtaking sight.  
  
Suddenly there was a crashing noise nearby, Max looked in the direction of the noise and spotted Optimus and Megatron grappling with the minicon above the trees. The kids watched anxiously as the two huge bots wrestled.  
  
Megatron broke away from the Autobot leader with the minicon panel in his fingers. He yelled out triumphantly but his joy was short lived when Scavenger fired a laser blast at Megatron's hand, sending the panel soaring towards Max, Rad, Carlos and Alexis.  
  
With all the bot's attention drawn towards the small group, Max stepped backwards, calculating in her head how far the panel was going to soar.  
  
The girl leapt back into the air, stretched her arm up and caught the flying green panel. Max suddenly realised to late that she had jumped to far back and had missed the cliff completely.  
  
She noticed Starscream out of the corner of her eye as she fell and knew she didn't want to reveal her minicon mode when he was watching just yet, an idea popped into her head and she quickly formed her optics instead of eyes.  
  
Some numbers in her vision told her the depth of the pool, it was safe. Max barely had time to reform her eyes, take a deep breath and clutch the minicon panel tightly before plunging deeply into the ice cold water.  
  
The force of the impact combined with the pressure from the waterfall forced half the air from Max's lungs. With her hair and a water current swirling around her she began to swim to the surface, the cold water making her feel like her eyes had frozen over.  
  
The girl broke the surface and gulped in the sweet, misty air. She looked up just in time to see Hot Shot and Megatron jump off the cliff and land with an enormous thud onto the clearing next to the pool.  
  
The two began to grapple with each other as Max began to swim to the edge. She heard a jet engine behind her an quickly dove beneath the water just as Starscream flew inches above the surface.  
  
Max swam underneath the water, still holding the minicon, until she reached the shallow edge. She stood up and ran for cover as Starscream made another swoop for her.  
  
Suddenly Smokescreen's hook thing soared in and smashed Starscream to the ground a few meters in front of Max. The enraged Decepticon transformed got to his feet, suddenly realising where Max was he reached down for her.  
  
There was another huge bang as Optimus landed next to Starscream and punched him in the face.  
  
"Go Optimus!" Max cheered, Megatron suddenly broke away from Hot Shot and ran straight for her. "Hey! Catch!" She yelled up to the Autobot leader and threw the minicon panel as hard as she could.  
  
Optimus caught it easily and the panel activated. Megatron stopped dead in his tracks, the minicon that had appeared in Optimus's hand was green and silver and obviously transformed into some sort of car judging by the wheels on it's back.  
  
Megatron looked furious, "Curse you Prime." He growled, "Decepticons retreat!"  
  
They all watched as the Decepticons warped out, Max stuck her fist up triumphantly, "YEAH!" She yelled in glee.  
  
Optimus lowered his hand and placed the minicon next to Max, it smiled at her and Max grinned back, "Hiya, I'm Max, what's your name?" She asked.  
  
My name is Whitelight. The minicon beeped, Optimus's minicon Sparkplug came up and started talking to Whitelight.  
  
Max walked over towards Optimus, "Are you alright?" The Autobot leader asked her.  
  
"Definitely." The girl answered, then looked up at the top of the cliff where Rad, Carlos and Alexis were waving their heads off, "Can I do it again?"  
  
Optimus laughed, "Maybe next time." He replied, "We need to go back now before the humans come to investigate the noise."  
  
Hot Shot, Optimus and Max found their way up the cliff to join the others. They all warped back to the base and proceeded with work as usual, Red Alert doing repairs, Hot Shot training with Scavenger (it was Max's turn later), Optimus doing..... leader things, Smokescreen doing..... whatever the hell he does to pass time and the kids had a basketball game to attend.  
  
Max decided to go for a fly, she changed into 'big transformer' mode, transformed and flew up into the clouds. She looped and spun through the air, testing the jet's speed and stunt capability.  
  
Just as Max was pulling out of a dive, a laser blast suddenly came straight for her. She just barely dodged it, transformed and landed on the ground.  
  
"Who the hell did that?!" She yelled, "Show your face right now!"  
  
She heard a noise behind her, spun around and found herself standing opposite Sideways.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat at him and pulled out her sword, "If you make any moves other than warp back to your base I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Sideway's pink optics glinted and Max could tell he was smiling, "I only came to try and recruit you Max." He said evilly.  
  
"Get lost, like I'd fight for the Decepticons, what kind of a bot do you take me for?" Max asked in disgust, then realised her mistake a little to late, 'He knows.' She thought.  
  
Sideways laughed, "Oh yes, I forgot, you named this form Jolt didn't you? As it seems you forgot too." He mocked.  
  
Max growled, "Well congratulations, do you want a freaking trophy or something?" She said.  
  
The purple Decepticon's optics went serious ((A/N- can you have serious optics??)) and his voice became deeper, "I know everything you have ever questioned about your life Max," He started, Max's attention was immediately captured, "Where you came from and why you can change forms, I have the answers you need."  
  
He continued to talk, "I will tell you everything you want to know, just join with me." He offered.  
  
Max had been slightly shocked from his speech, she suddenly regained her senses and gave him a disgusted look, "I do admit that I question who I am every day," she said, then turned her back to the purple bot, "But those answers I plan to discover for myself. I do not need your help and I definitely don't want to 'join you'."  
  
Max could tell that Sideways had an angry look on his face, "Fine," He spat, "But let this be a warning, you can either join our cause or you will perish at the hands of the most powerful transformer to ever exist." He said, Max then heard the sound of him warping out.  
  
The femme turned to look at the empty clearing where Sideways had been standing, questions and doubts were flowing through her head but Max shut them out.  
  
'What did he mean by 'the most powerful transformer to ever exist',' Max asked herself as she transformed and flew back towards the base, 'Whoever he was talking about, I get the feeling it isn't Megatron, because Optimus can kick his aft.'  
  
Max flew down towards the base, went inside and changed back to her minicon mode. As soon as she was fully formed the femme was suddenly hit by a vivid image, causing her to fall to her knees.  
  
The image left her vision, but Max still saw it as clear as day, there was no distinguishable background but the highlight was a lone person. At least it looked like a person, Max saw a light grey skinned female being with long, pointy ears, deep black eyes and hair that stuck up everywhere, it was wearing a white, tight ¾ length top, pointed shoulder plates, baggy gold pants that were tightened by wrapped cloth around her ankles, a bandana and a long purple cloth around her waist that went down her legs to her ankles. The bandana and the waist cloth both had a Z symbol printed on them.  
  
One word came into her head.  
  
Zord.  
  
"What the?!" Max exclaimed out loud, she got to her feet, "Zord." She said out loud, as if testing it.  
  
Something was nagging Max at the back of her mind, as she regained her senses and walked to her room she realised it.  
  
'Why did that..... thing look familiar?' She asked herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINIALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER!  
  
I had a completely different one all written out, then re-read it, it was stupid so I started again.  
  
Freaky looking person will show her head again, I promise, not just a passing thing.  
  
Like I asked before, if anyone has any ideas, please say in review??!! Or email, whatever you want.  
  
Well, thanks for reading.  
  
Review please! (Like I keep saying, good or bad reviews are great, as long as they're reviews!) 


	6. Sideways is a pain in the aft

Hello all!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers, I own Max, Zord, James and..... anything else I come up with!  
  
I'm going to start replying to reviews now, I just realised I've been real slack in that department, soz.....  
  
Everyone who complimented- Thank you!!!  
  
Zeheria- Dude, I don't know what sugar you're on, but I want some!!! I don't know where you thought that James was 4 years older than Max, she's supposed to be 15 and he's 17..... I will put James in more, maybe this one if I can, but I probably won't put him as a messenger, thanks for the suggestion but.  
  
Shade- Umm, is Zord a character in Power Rangers? Oops, if it is..... I swear I didn't know.  
  
Maniac- I'm not saying anything about Max and Zord's link yet, it'll give to much away!  
  
SaphireStars- Zord is the name of the weird person, and will appear in person in a later chapter..... I just haven't decided which one yet.....  
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry if there's a large amount of time between updates, I'm kind of making this up as I go along.....  
  
Righteo then, enough with the intro, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~@~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The strange being haunted Max's dreams that night, the one picture just stayed in her head until she nearly screamed in her sleep from frustration.  
  
She woke with a jolt and sat up the bed at her house, the girl glanced at her bedside clock. It read 2:30 am.  
  
Max groaned out loud then got up to grab a drink of water. She sat at the kitchen bench and supported her head with her hands, the picture of Zord was still burned into her mind, as if it was a transparent layer etched over her normal vision.  
  
"The name Zord must just be a coincidence." Max decided out loud, "I mean, Zordan isn't THAT uncommon a name."  
  
(A/N- Zordan is Max's last name)  
  
However much the strange person confused her, it only came second in her 'worrying department'. The topic that came first by far was Sideways.  
  
'Who did he mean by 'the most powerful Transformer ever'?' Max thought, she had definitely decided it wasn't Megatron, 'Being bent on destroying one Autobot for millions of years doesn't really come under the category as Powerful.'  
  
'Sideways is definitely mental, no doubt about it,' The girl decided out loud, 'But he's a smart mental bot, I've been to sloppy with clues."  
  
Max would have been happy mulling over several of the issues bothering her, but was pulled from her trance when her phone rang.  
  
The girl walked towards the sound of 'The Anthem' beeping loudly at her, she picked the phone up and checked the caller I.D., rolled her eyes and answered it.  
  
"Hey Maxxy!" Came a yell from the speaker, Max could hear several other voices in the background.  
  
"James," Max started with a fake hint of annoyance in her voice, "Please look at your watch and tell me what time it is."  
  
"I left mine at home," He replied, his slurred speech told Max that James was obviously drunk, "You wanna come to Brad's party?"  
  
"Is that what you called about? I already told Brad I wasn't coming." Max answered, hoping that James would push it because she was dying to have an excuse to go out.  
  
"Well, it's not the one thing I rang about." James replied, his voice suddenly going rather serious, well..... as serious as an inebriated 17 year old could be, "This weird dude was askin about you, didn't see his face but, he was on a huuuuge purple motorbike and wouldn't take his helmet off."  
  
Max's stomach dropped, "And what did you tell him?"  
  
"Nothing!" came a partially annoyed reply, "I'm not stupid!"  
  
Obviously someone had made a joke about James's reply because she heard loud laughter coming through the phone. Max was about to go on with the conversation when she suddenly realised the laughter wasn't just coming from the speaker.....  
  
"Where are you?" Max asked.  
  
"Your front door." James said bluntly.  
  
He wasn't kidding ether, Max smiled to herself as the sound of her doorbell going spastic rang throughout the house. She ran to the door and glanced through the window to see a group of about 8-10 people, with James in the front peering at her through the glass.  
  
He grinned as Max opened the door and was met with several happy exclamations of "MAAAAX!!!".  
  
"What are you all doing here?" She asked the intoxicated group of teenagers.  
  
"Didn't I say? That dude was lookin for you so we came to look for you first." James said.  
  
Max looked confused, "Didn't you say that you didn't tell him anything?" She asked.  
  
"I said I wasn't stupid enough to say nothin, but Brook was." He answered, "She's at Brad's party.  
  
Max's eye twitched, "Eerm, I think I just changed my mind about going to Brad's." She stated.  
  
All of Max's 'visitors' cheered at that statement and began singing when Max went inside to get changed.  
  
When she opened the door again the girl was practically dragged outside. The group walked down the well lit street for about 4 blocks until they came to a brick house with quite loud music blaring out of it. The music wasn't really a problem seeing as all of Brad's neighbours were his age and were most likely attending the party.  
  
Max entered the house and was overwhelmed by the amount of drunk teenagers. She walked into Brad's living room and saw people dancing everywhere possible, including the surface of the coffee table. As soon as she and James entered the large room every single person stopped what they were doing to stare at the two, the only sound was the loud music, and a few people in the other rooms.  
  
As soon as Max noticed she had just received the attention of every single person in the room she raised an eyebrow then turned to walk back out the door. However she was stopped when James grabbed hold of the back of her sweater and pulled the girl back into the room.  
  
Max did already know why she and James were attracting so much attention, it was because that was the first time for ages that anyone had witnessed the two not throwing insults at each other when they were in the same room.  
  
The girl was getting quite pissed off, several people had their mouths gaping open in surprise. Max snapped when a guy dropped his bottle.  
  
"Take a freaking picture!" She growled at them all. However, Max didn't get quite the reaction she was expecting, everyone started cheering.  
  
Max felt herself blush as she dragged James into the next room, she scanned the room, searching for the girl who spilled information to the 'weird dude'.  
  
She found Brook dancing in the hall, Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen which was empty because the music wasn't as loud there.  
  
"Hey Max, what's up?" The blond haired girl asked, swaying as she stood.  
  
"Brook, what did you tell that biker guy about me?" Max asked, skipping the small talk.  
  
Brook thought for a minute, "Oh, the guy from outside..... Umm, he asked where you were and I said you were at home." She answered.  
  
"Did you say where I live?" Max asked, "Or anything else?"  
  
"Nope, not that I can remember."  
  
Max was getting jumpy, "Ok, thanks." She said.  
  
Brook staggered back to dance and Max sat down to think.  
  
'It should be alright to go home now.' She told herself, 'Sideways will more likely come back here than find my house, no one else said anything and this is the only party on tonight.'  
  
Then a thought came to her, she nearly slapped herself because it was so obvious, 'Geeze, the base would be a safer than any to go to, why the hell didn't I think of it before?'  
  
Max heard the door open slowly and turned to see James, still a bit drunk.  
  
"You alright?" He asked.  
  
Max nodded, "Yeah, I'm all good." She answered, "I'm going to leave now, I'll see you later."  
  
James looked concerned, "You sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"It'll be fine, I got to go." Max said.  
  
James reluctantly agreed and walked her to the door, they received a couple of stares but nothing like the attention they received earlier. Max walked outside and headed towards a park about a block away.  
  
When she arrived there she headed into a large clump of trees that would prevent anyone from being able to see her.  
  
Max looked around and saw no-one, after rechecking her surroundings she stood still in the trees and closed her eyes.  
  
She felt herself growing and when Max opened her eyes she was in her Transformer mode. Max scanned around her to check for witnesses before turning around so she could get a run up and transform.  
  
However when she turned around the purple and white bot froze in mid step. Standing before her was Sideways.  
  
"You're not really a hard bot to find, did you know that?" Sideways gloated.  
  
Max gave him a malicious look, "My answer is still no." She growled.  
  
"Why do you think that's what I was going to ask?" The purple bot asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Not wanting to create a scene out in the open Max just answered, "You're to predictable." Then transformed and flew away.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Max woke up the next day lying in her human form on her bed in the Autobot base, her clock read 6:30 am so she got up and changed into her minicon form.  
  
"Beats having to choose an outfit." The femme said to herself as she walked through the base to see if anyone was awake. From the sounds of metal snoring, Max could tell that Smokescreen, Hot Shot and Scavenger were asleep, as she walked past where they were recharging Max could barely resist the urge to bang on their doors.  
  
Red Alert was in the med-bay completely absorbed in fixing god-knows-what so Max didn't disturb him, she then walked to the control room and found Optimus on one of the huge computers.  
  
"Morning Optimus." Max said cheerfully, she was fairly happy because that Zord..... thing hadn't invaded her dreams for the rest of the night.  
  
"Good morning Max, you came in late last night, or should I say this morning." Optimus said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, I just went to a party." Max said, not wanting to tell anyone about Sideways's 'offer', she had decided to work it out on her own.  
  
Optimus frowned slightly, "From now on I would like you to tell me whenever you're going somewhere." He said, "Seeing as you might be using your human form more often there is an increased chance that the Decepticons will discover you."  
  
"Sure thing." Max nodded her head in agreement, knowing that if she didn't argue Optimus would more than likely stop his lecture.  
  
She was right, but not because she agreed, the minicon alarm suddenly blared throughout the base. Max and Optimus were already in the control room so they waited for all the other Autobots to arrive.  
  
Red Alert walked in first, completely awake, followed by Hot Shot, Scavenger and Smokescreen, all three of whom were yawning.  
  
Max crossed her arms and grinned up at the tired trio, "You all snore, has anyone told you that?" She asked cheekily.  
  
Hot Shot pretended to look peeved but grinned at the same time, Smokescreen laughed and Scavenger just yawned. After Max changed into 'Transformer mode' Red alert found the minicon's location and set the co-ordinates into the warp room computer and they all warped to a distant canyon area.  
  
Max watches her surroundings stretch and blend in with the canyon landscape, the warp sent the group to the bottom of the canyon..... just as the Decepticons warped about 50 meters in front of them.  
  
All Autobots and Decepticons froze for a second before Optimus and Megatron started yelling at each other, with "Prepare to be annihilated." And "We're fighting for peace." Popping up at several points.  
  
"The Autobots will liberate all the minicons from Decepticon rule!" Optimus yelled..... for the second time.  
  
"I'll turn you into scrap Prime!" Megatron yelled..... for the fifteenth time.  
  
"Oh would you SHUT UP!" Max exclaimed, drawing all the bots's attention to herself, "What?! You've been at it for a good 10 minuted already!"  
  
"Be quiet you pathetic Autobot." Megatron snarled maliciously.  
  
Max glared at the Decepticon leader, "You're the one who's pathetic, you said that you would destroy Optimus about fifty times in your last 'speech', but he ends up kicking your big fat butt to Cybertron every single flaming time!" she yelled, breathing hard from rage.  
  
Megatron growled and aimed his laser cannon at her, he fired but missed because Max used the jet engines in her feet and sides of her legs to fly above them all.  
  
The Decepticon leader had now started the fight, lasers went everywhere as Max heard Megatron yell to Starscream "Bring me her head!"  
  
Max flew out of the way as Starscream (in robot mode) zoomed up to tackle the femme down. He stopped about 20 meters above her and dove down for another tackle, Max grabbed the seeker's shoulders and flung him towards the ground.  
  
Starscream righted himself, pulled out his sword and flew back up to Max's level, he stopped to face her in mid air. Max pulled out her own purple glowing sword to accept Starscream's silent challenge.  
  
The Decepticon smirked at her, "Like I said last time we faced, you are no match for me Jolt." Starscream gloated.  
  
Max was slightly surprised, 'He remembered the name,' She thought, 'Even I forgot it before he did.' "Yeah, well you've said that the last several times we've 'faced' but it doesn't seem to help does it?" the femme said.  
  
Starscream frowned, "You're going to need all the help you can get when I'm done with you."  
  
"Bring it on Screamer." Max said, grinning.  
  
Starscream gripped his sword tighter and flew straight at the femme, Max did the same. Their swords met with immense force and sent glowing crimson and purple sparks flying in all directions. Both bots pushed themselves backwards then charged again, Max ducked under Starscream's first slash and blocked his second. She then aimed a swift swing of her blade at the Decepticon's right arm, Starscream raised his sword to block the femme's blade, but instead of making contact with his sword Max halted her attack, spun around and gave Starscream a roundhouse kick to his left side.  
  
The Decepticon seeker flew several transformer sized meters from the force of the kick but immediately shook it off and got ready to fight again. Max took that chance to glance down and check up on the battle, Megatron had the Starsaber and was trying to skewer Optimus with it, Demolisher was digging behind the Decepticon leader obviously trying to find the minicon.  
  
Max couldn't see any of the others due to her position above the canyon but smiled when she noticed Red Alert sneaking up behind Demolisher. The femme was about to turn her attention back to Starscream when she noticed a flash of blue near the top of the canyon. Before Max could think about what the strange colour was, Starscream suddenly appeared directly in front of her.  
  
The seeker smirked down at Max, "You really need to concentrate more," He said, "I could have slit your throat by now."  
  
Max looked confused, "Then why didn't you?" She asked, "Megatron did specifically say 'bring me her head' didn't he?"  
  
Starscream was about to answer when Megatron's voice sounded out on his com- link, Max was just close enough to hear it, "We have the minicon men, retreat!" The Decepticon leader ordered.  
  
Starscream frowned slightly, it was so subtle that Max only just caught sight of it, however the femme decided against mentioning anything.  
  
"You do need to work on your concentration," Starscream suggested, taking Max by complete surprise, "Don't turn away from a battle until you definitely know that you are the victor." He added before warping out. Leaving Max in a strange type of shock.  
  
"Did I just scrape by death or receive a lecture?" The femme asked herself, she flew down to the others and landed next to Hot Shot.  
  
Max could tell something was different as soon as she touched down, she looked around and stopped, surprised, when she looked towards Scavenger and Optimus.  
  
Standing next to the older Autobots was a new blue, orange and white transformer, his armour gave of the expression that looked like he was wearing a cape and he bore the Autobot insignia on his chest.  
  
Max smiled at the strange transformer, "Hullo, who are you?" She asked him.  
  
Although it was the new bot her question was addressed to, Optimus was the one who answered Max's question, "This is Blurr," The Autobot leader explained, "He is the one who recovered the minicon from Demolisher."  
  
Max noticed the minicon on Blurr's shoulder, "Wait..... Didn't Megatron say the Decepticons had grabbed the panel?" She asked, once again..... confused.  
  
"Yes, but I retrieved it." Came a deep voice, Blurr had finally spoken.  
  
((A/N- I have no idea about what happens in the next several episodes, so I'm making it all up!!!! Yay!!!))  
  
Max looked at the blue bot, "Nice one, I'm Max by the way." She said to him just as Optimus gave the order to warp back.  
  
Blurr just grunted and walked over to Scavenger, 'Alrightey then.' Max thought and shrugged, his dismissal it didn't really bother her.  
  
When they arrived back at the base Rad, Carlos and Alexis were there to greet them all. They had seen Blurr's arrival from Laserbeak's vid-feed and were, to put it lightly, in awe over him.  
  
In Max's personal opinion the three kids were making slight fools of themselves, however she would never say anything about it out loud, after being shoved forward by Carlos and Alexis, Rad introduced himself and the other two to Blurr. Although Rad's attempts at a polite introduction were blown off by the blue bot as he just completely ignored the trio of humans and walked out of the room.  
  
Max was slightly surprised at Blurr's attitude, 'They were just trying to say hi,' she thought as she walked towards the training room, 'Oh well, his life, his personality.'  
  
The femme entered the empty training room and removed her sword, as strange as Starscream's advice might have been, Max may as well take it seriously.  
  
She started off with a few strikes against an imaginary opponent, however it didn't feel the same without surprise moves made against her so Max just aimed anywhere. When the femme had made it across the room a realisation suddenly hit her, 'This is what he meant,' she thought and straightened up, 'I'm only training and already I've lost concentration, I need to stay in one place.'  
  
Max then stood in the middle of the room and tried some swings, making sure to stay, at the most, two steps away from her starting point. She was just getting the hang of it when the flaming minicon alarm went off, AGAIN!  
  
"AAARRRHHH!!!" Max yelled in frustration, she attached her sword and ran to the control room.  
  
When she arrived Max could tell Blurr and Hot Shot weren't getting along, she walked beside the yellow mech to whisper in his ear..... thing.  
  
"Looks like you two are bonding quite well." Max joked, Hot Shot just frowned and glanced at Blurr.  
  
The minicon's location was at a racetrack, lucky for them it wasn't needed for several months and was completely abandoned. When the Autobots warped to the track Max looked at their surroundings.  
  
"Well, you can tell the Decepticons have already arrived can't you?" Max said, pointing to a huge, newly created, smoking ditch in the middle of the track.  
  
The sound of several different engines could be heard and the group spun around to see a grey race-car minicon being closely followed by Starscream's minicon Swindle, Sideways and Cyclonus. The grey minicon was heading straight for the group of Autobots, Hot Shot and Blurr positioned themselves to capture the two race-car minicons.  
  
The new grey minicon slipped out of Hot Shot's grip and kept speeding down the track, Blurr however managed to capture Swindle as he tried to get past and threw him to Red Alert.  
  
Max heard two shouts of "Transform!" and she turned to see Hot Shot and Blurr racing down the track in pursuit of the new minicon. She then heard Cyclonus's psychotic laughter as he fired upon the rest of the Autobots, causing Red Alert to lose his grip on Swindle and the minicon raced away.  
  
"Transform!" Max yelled as she leapt skywards and transformed into her jet. The femme flew towards Cyclonus and noticed Sideways below the helicopter, had Max been in any mode where her mouth could be need even Megatron would be impressed by her evil grin.  
  
Max could hardly contain her own psychotic laughter as she swooped so close and fast towards Sideways she caused him to crash into a pile of tyres. The femme then turned around and zoomed towards where Blurr and hot Shot were heading.  
  
She caught sight of the two and was plainly not impressed, as they drove along both Hot Shot and Blurr were deliberately crashing into each other.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing!!??" Max yelled at the two, "Save your stupid argument for when we're NOT on a mission!"  
  
When neither Hot Shot or Blurr answered her Max was about to swoop down next to them when several large purple laser blasts came speeding towards her, she narrowly dodged them and turned to see who had fired the missiles. Megatron was standing on a cliff ledge a couple of hundred meters from her, sneering his head off.  
  
Max zoomed towards him, transformed in mid-air, landed near the Decepticon leader on the same cliff and pulled out her sword.  
  
If possible, Megatron sneered even more, "Strange, it looks like you're challenging me, Autobot weakling." He said.  
  
"If you see differently then you're blind Mega-moron." Max said and sneered back.  
  
"You're going to wish you had never said that, I'm going to turn you into trash." Megatron growled then lunged at the femme with the Starsaber.  
  
Max saw the attack coming and blocked it with her own sword, although it was a powerful swing she still managed to stay in place and her sword didn't break. The femme then pushed the Starsaber away and swiped at Megatron's middle, he jumped backwards and began attacking wildly. Max was struggling to dodge and block the Decepticon leader's flurry of attacks. She jumped backwards, dug her feet into some rocks for more power and lunged at Megatron with all the force she could muster.  
  
Megatron somehow managed to knock Max's sword out of the way but the femme was still travelling through the air with enormous force behind her body. She head-butted Megatron square in the chest and sent him flying over the edge of the small cliff.  
  
Max didn't wait to see how he landed, she transformed and flew off in the direction of the main group of Autobots, 'Blurr and Hot Shot should be alright by themselves' she thought, 'As long as they don't destroy each other in the process.'.  
  
She caught sight of the rest of the group on the ground nearby and flew down to join in the fight against Demolisher, Starscream and Sideways. As soon as Max landed Megatron drove up in his vehicle mode, when he transformed he looked extremely pissed off.  
  
Megatron began to attack Optimus directly, "Sideways! Destroy that femme!" Megatron yelled, the last thing Max wanted to hear. Sideways looked directly at her, started walking towards her and aimed both his arm cannons at the femme. Max formed blasters on both her forearms and pointed them straight at Sideways's face.  
  
"I dare you." Max said, her voice heavily tainted with loathing.  
  
The purple bot's optics glinted, "May I ask, have you worked out who and what Zord is yet?" He asked smugly.  
  
Max's metallic replacement for a stomach dropped, "What!? How did you know about that?" She asked him.  
  
Sideways laughed, "Because," He said in a voice just above a whisper, "The one who I serve placed it in your head."  
  
"You're lying." Max said, not wanting to believe anything that came from the traitor's mouth.  
  
"I am far from it." Sideways said just as Megatron shouted for the Decepticons to leave, they had acquired the minicon, "My offer still stands."  
  
"Stop bothering me you slimeball!" Max growled at Sideways, she then fired her blaster at him but missed because he warped out just before she shot it.  
  
The Autobots all met near the warp area, Blurr had been moved by Hot Shot's dive to save the minicon and he had suddenly become a lot nicer. They all got back to the base, Max wanted to be alone so she retired to her room after changing into human form and explaining to an extremely surprised Blurr about how she could do it.  
  
When Max got to her room she grabbed a Grey-led pencil and some paper from her desk. She was a pretty good drawer and proceeded to draw her vision of Zord.  
  
About half an hour later she had gotten it completely perfect, Max attached the picture on the wall and stared at the figure for a second.  
  
The girl felt an emotion surge up from inside her, Max suddenly planted her closed fist into the metallic wall next to the picture..... hard.  
  
Max only just managed to smother her own yell by pressing her hand tightly over her mouth "Who the hell are you!!!???" came her muffled shout.  
  
"You know my name already." Came a calm voice inside Max's head, causing the girl to jump a foot, she looked around her, she was alone.  
  
"Where are you?" Max asked, the voice she had hear was not her own 'thought voice'.  
  
There was no reply, "Where are you??!!" Max repeated.  
  
Once again..... no reply, "Show yourself!!!" The girl half shouted. Nothing happened so Max gave up, she sat at her desk and laid her head down, tired from all that had happened that day.  
  
Zord's image filled Max's head as she fell asleep, however..... one thing had changed. It was only slight and Max barely even noticed it.  
  
In the usual picture Zord's face was expressionless, now, for some reason, the image was..... smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally finished! I'm sorry about the ending, it is now 1 am and I wanted to finish this tonight. VERY SORRY FOR CRAPPY ENDING!!!!!  
  
Anyway, like I say in nearly every chapter, all reviews welcome!!! Please review!  
  
Thx for reading. 


	7. Mystery of healing

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers, just Max, Zord, James and..... umm..... anything that I somehow manage to come up with in this chapter.

ONLY 1 REVIEW!!! Only 1 for my last chapter..... c'mon, I know this is a bad story but you'd think people would at least FLAME it!!!

Thanks heaps Maniac, the only one who reviewed chapter 6.....

Story time now..... I might just cut it short after this one if no one else reviews.....

A barren region of large rocks, crevices and flat rocky plains should be a quiet place to be..... Except when 11 huge robots are running around trying to turn their enemies into scrap.

Earlier that morning, the Decepticon leader, Megatron, had sent a message to the Autobots to come and face the Decepticons in an immense battle for the fate of the Earth and all the minicons..... So, naturally, the Autobots accepted.

Seeing as the Decepticons had acquired both the Star Sabre Sword and the Skyboom Shield they had the upper advantage and had managed to break up the Autobot team across the vast wasteland.

Max Zordan, in her transformer mode, had made great progress in that battle. She had somehow managed to royally piss off Megatron, Cyclonus, Demolisher AND Sideways..... all at the same time.

"Aahhh!" Max cried out in pain as several missiles aimed by Sideways hit her in the back. She turned towards the purple Decepticon and gripped her sword tighter.

Sideways started laughing, Max wasted no time with small talk and lunged directly at him, aiming her sword straight at his pink eyed face.

The Purple bot quickly ducked under Max's attack and before the femme was able to react he had punched her hard and fast in the stomach.

Max fell to the ground and rolled away from Sideways. She got to her feet and re-attached her purple sword to it's spot just behind her shoulder.

"Does that mean you're giving up?" Sideways asked, "I don't blame you if you are."

Max activated the blaster on her arm, "Dude, does this look like 'giving up' to you?" she asked and began firing at him.

Sideways dove away from the laser fire and shot back at the femme. Max narrowly ducked underneath his blasts and stood to face him.

The two glared at each other and were about to start fighting again when an immense flash of light caught both Max's and Sideways's eye. They both looked for the source of the light as it rocketed skyward and saw Megatron and Optimus pushing the Star Sabre Sword and the Skyboom Shield together as hard as they could. Max could immediately see that the two weapons were the source of the bright light.

As everyone was staring in awe, silently begging for their own team's leader to be the victor, the light became to intense for any of the transformers to see what was going on between the two leaders. It died down and both teams were able to see the outcome of Megatron and Optimus's struggle, both leaders were holding one of the weapons each. Optimus with the Skyboom Shield and Megatron with the Star Sabre.

Megatron looked furious and ordered the Decepticons to retreat and then warped back to their base.

"Pathetic." Sideways whispered under his breath.

Max turned to the Purple Decepticon, "Run along now, I believe you just lost." She said, smirking at him.

"Just a reminder, my offer ends during our next battle. If you still don't willingly join me then, I will force you to." Sideways said.

"Damn it Sideways! Get this through that thick trash can that you call a head!" Max nearly screamed, "If it means betraying my friends and fighting with you, I personally don't care about what you have to tell me!"

Sideways frowned, "Suit yourself you stupid femme, but you wont be able to dodge me forever."

Max raised her arm, fist closed and blaster charged, "Dodge this." She said bluntly and fired at his face.

The Decepticon suddenly warped out and Max's laser flew through air and exploded on a rock. The femme sighed and walked towards Optimus and the other Autobots, who were all looking at her strangely due to her confrontation with Sideways.

"What did that creep want?" Hot Shot asked.

"His head kicked in." Max answered, not wanting to tell them about Sideways's behaviour because it might have brought up hard-to-explain questions.

Optimus frowned slightly, but the rest of the Autobots just shrugged and went back to talking about the Skyboom shield and the strange, bright light.

After they had all warped back to their own base Optimus ordered for all the Autobots to go to the control room for a meeting about the Skyboom Shield. The kids were told to leave during the meeting and reluctantly did so, and Optimus asked Max to stay after she was about to follow Rad, Carlos and Alexis.

The Autobot leader explained a plan he had thought about that involved Smokescreen launching the shield to any Autobot that needed it in the battlefield.

As they were discussing the possibilities that the strategy could have, when Rad's face appeared on the main screen. The boy explained how his minicon Highwire had intercepted a message from the Decepticon minicons who wanted to meet up with them.

Optimus, Hot Shot and Max followed Rad, Carlos and Alexis to where the Decepticon minicons had said to meet them. When they arrived at the co-ordinates it was a grassy clearing, a few kilometres away from the base.

"I don't like this." Hot Shot stated, "It's to..... easy."

Suddenly three minicons warped into the centre of the clearing, "There!" Rad yelled, and was about to walk towards them when the minicons disappeared.

".....Where'd they go?" Max asked and started slowly walking towards the spot where the minicons had been a few seconds before.

"Max, I don't think that's such a good....." Hot Shot started, but before he could finish his sentence, Megatron appeared so close in front of the femme that her nose was inches away from his chest plate.

"Holy S#&!!!" Max yelled and tried to jump away from the Decepticon leader, however, he had already seised Max's arm and within a matter of seconds had spun her around, held her arms tightly behind her back and pressed the Star Sabre sword to the femme's throat.

Max struggled in the obviously stronger Decepticon's grip, "Wow, de-sha-vu..." She muttered, remembering how Starscream had used nearly the same hold on her.

Megatron pressed his blade harder into Max's neck, she could feel the sword biting it's way into her wires, however the Decepticon stopped before he could cause a fatal wound.

If Max could move her arms she would have punched herself for being so stupid.

"So, Optimus. I came here hoping that you would rise to a challenge, however that was only hope. Now I know you will come and fight me." Megatron said to Optimus.

"Let her go Megatron!" Optimus said, clenching his fists.

"Oh I don't think so Prime," Megatron said, smirking, "It is pure and simple. You follow me and I may decide not to kill her, you don't and she won't stand a chance. Even you should be able to understand that."

"Don't listen to that freak!" Max yelled, "Optimus, a b child /b would be able to sense TRAP in anything he says!!" She managed to add before Megatron slammed the side of her head with the handle of the Star Sabre with a blow so hard that she started to see stars before the pain hit her.

"Quiet." The Decepticon leader snapped at Max, then he looked back at Optimus, "I will give you 5 human minutes, if you have not arrived through my warp gate by then, this useless Autobot will die." At that, Megatron warped out, taking Max with him and leaving the Autobots feeling more anger towards him than ever before.

The Decepticon's warping was even worse than the Autobot's. In Max's already dazed state she felt as if she was being taken apart chunk by chunk, thrown across the world and shoved back together. Had the femme been human she would have thrown up when Megatron threw her onto rocky area he had taken her to.

It also didn't help when Megatron decided to step on her back as he gave some orders to Demolisher, who was back at the base, about re-directing the warp gates. Max couldn't exactly make out what he was saying but got the gist of it.

As soon as the Decepticon finished ordering Demolisher around and stepped off Max, the femme rolled over and managed to get to her feet.

"Has anyone ever told you you're....." Max started to say, but was interrupted when Megatron raised the tip of his sword a mere few inched from her face.

"If you value your life, you will not finish that sentence." Megaton said calmly to her, he then glanced over Max's head, which was not a hard thing for him to do. Max turned in the direction that he was looking at, Starscream was leaning against a large rock, looking like he had just arrived.

"Optimus has just entered the warp gate, and all the areas are ready Megatron." Starscream reported, "The minicons are in place also."

"Good," Megatron said, "Make sure she doesn't escape," he added, pointing at Max, "If Optimus plays any dirty tricks I will be back to kill her myself."

Max glared at the Decepticon leader, "OPTIMUS play any dirty tricks?!" The femme started yelling before she could stop herself, "What do you think this is?! You would have to be one of the lowest forms of life I have ever met!"

Max was about to yell more insults when her mouth was covered by Starscream's hand and the femme was dragged backwards. Megatron's optics flickered with anger and he suddenly swung the Star Sabre at Max. The sword sliced half of her wing right off, the one that didn't form her sword.

It took all her might plus the pressure of Starscream's hand on her mouth to keep Max from screaming in pain. Megatron laughed, "Pathetic Autobot." He said, then he warped out, leaving Max alone with Starscream.

Starscream released Max and moved away from her. Max turned to face the Decepticon, who was looking bored.

"Aren't you going to try and escape?" Starscream asked.

"Yes." Max answered, "But I'm not going to run, and I'm not going to hide."

Starscream smirked, "I was hoping you would say that." He said and pulled off his sword, "Or are you to weak to go on?"

Max grabbed her own sword, it blazed purple as she raised it into attack stance, "You wish." She said, grinning.

Both jets lunged forward at the same time, Max ducked under Starscream's first attack then aimed her own at the Decepticon seeker. Starscream blocked Max's sword with his own then aimed a kick at the femme's side.

Max only just saw Starscream's foot shooting towards her and somehow managed to remove one hand from her sword and caught the Decepticon's foot. However, with both hands preoccupied, even only for a second this left Max extremely vulnerable on all parts of her body.

Starscream took advantage of this, and punched Max in the stomach. The femme tried to ignore the pain, let go of Starscream's foot and spun around to attack the seeker with her sword. However, Starscream predicted Max's move even before she made it and already had positioned his sword for a block.

The two kept exchanging attacks and blocks, they were getting faster and harder as Max became more confident in her abilities. After 15 minutes of solid fighting Max and Starscream both aimed a strike at the other's head in precise formation, both stopping just centre-meters before being able to cause a fatal blow.

The two bots stood there, swords outstretched as if a mirror image of each others stance.

"You learnt my moves." Starscream stated.

Max kept looking at the Decepticon's orange optics and then frowned at him, "You held back."

Starscream smirked, "Yes, I suppose I did. But do you really think you would survive if I tried my best?" He asked.

"Let's see." Max replied and pulled back her sword into a fighting stance and Starscream did the same. The two stared at each other for a second, then suddenly Starscream lunged forward with nearly twice the speed as before. Max had barely raised her sword to block when Starscream changed direction and swiped at her side. The femme dodged it and went to attack the Decepticon when she noticed he was attacking her again. Max couldn't move fast enough to make an attack of her own, so she just kept dodging and blocking Starscream's.

After Starscream had made several attacks, Max had managed to dodge most of them, one sliced down her face, leaving a cut across her cheek and another bit into her arm, exposing a couple of wires.

Max was taking in all of Starscream's moves, working out a pattern inside her head. She couldn't see any, but as the femme ducked to dodge a high attack, Max noticed the Decepticon's right foot move slightly. It was very small, but Max decided to go on a hunch.

Without looking up, she jumped backwards, just as Starscream swung his sword to where Max had been a split second beforehand.

Starscream frowned slightly, but continued attacking. Max kept dodging, but watching the seeker's foot at the bottom of her vision. For each attack Starscream did, his foot shuffled slightly in a different direction.

The femme was waiting for the right moment to attack, it came when Starscream's foot moved forward then to the right. Max jumped up just as the Decepticon sliced down in a diagonal that would have cut Max's chest open. The femme pushed herself off Starscream's shoulder and landed behind him.

Before he could move, Max grabbed his arm that was holding the sword, pulled it behind his back and at the same time pressed her own sword onto Starscream's neck.

Max realised her move didn't work almost straight away, before she could position her sword Starscream had grabbed hold of Max's wrist, preventing the femme from moving her sword closer or even further away from Starscream's neck.

Both bots just stood there, slightly shocked and breathing hard. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" Max asked, "You've had exactly four direct chances to."

Starscream was silent for a second, "I'm surprised you noticed them." He stated, "Why haven't you started running yet?"

Max let go of Starscream's arm and took her blade from near his neck and at the same time he released her wrist. "This is too much fun." She said.

The seeker looked at her strangely, "You are absolutely insane." He said and raised his sword, "Again?"

Max grinned, "Hell yeah." She replied, then to herself she thought 'Man, I know he's a Decepticon, but that bot is cool!'

The two were about to go at it again when suddenly, Megatron warped into the area between them looking royally pissed off. Max moved backwards and gripped her sword tighter.

"What happened Megatron?" Starscream asked, but was completely ignored by the Decepticon leader.

Megatron turned towards Max, who glared at him, "Let me guess," Max said, "Optimus played a 'Dirty Trick'?"

"Any last words Autobot?" Megatron snarled, raising the Star Sabre.

"Gee, someone's mad. I guess he REALLY must have kicked your ass." Max replied, smirking at the enraged Decepticon.

Megatron let out an angry yell and raised his sword to strike Max. It was about then when the femme realised she was in a lot of trouble.

Max raised her sword in attempt to block Megatron's attack, but as the two blades were about to clash together, most likely destroying Max's sword in the process, Max felt something take over her body for a split second. It was as if something was giving her energy.

The two swords suddenly made contact, however Max couldn't feel a thing. She could see sparks erupt from both blades but for a few seconds it was as if she had taken the back seat inside her mind.

Max began to feel herself take control of her body again and the femme pushed back against the Star Sabre. Max gave one final heave, and with the help of some new found strength, sent the Star Sabre flying from Megatron's grip.

Max stared angrily into Megatron's optics before for a few seconds before realising that both him and Starscream were staring at her in awe. Max glanced at her arm that was holding her sword and noticed that both it and her entire body were letting off a brilliant purple light.

The femme swung the blade in front of her and watched it leave a trail of purple light, she could have stared at it for ages but Max suddenly felt a strange tingling feeling in the ½ of the wing left that Megatron had sliced off earlier. She looked at it and her optics widened.

"Woah!" Was all the femme could say as the missing half materialised to form an undamaged wing. Max also noticed that all the cuts Starscream had caused were glowing brightly and healing.

When the purple light faded, Max was left standing in front of a stunned Megatron and Starscream, completely undamaged. The femme felt a new power surge deep inside her, something seemed to control Max's movements although she could see through her own optics.

It was as if something had partially taken over her transformer body just before Megatron was about to kill her. Max swung her sword in a downwards arc and pulled it back up near her head, "Let's dance." She said, standing tall.

Starscream stepped forward and raised his sword, Max grinned and was about to start fighting him when a noise behind her caught the femme's attention. She turned just in time to see all the Autobots warp in behind her.

Megatron glared at the group who all had their weapons locked onto him and Starscream. "You'd better watch your back." He snarled at Max before warping out. Starscream gave her a blank look that the femme couldn't read before following his leader.

The Autobots ran over to Max and surrounded her, "Are you alright buddy?" Hot Shot asked, looking deeply concerned.

"I'm fine." Max answered, however none of the other bots looked convinced, "I am!" She exclaimed, "How did you guys go?"

They all explained to Max about how Megatron had split them all up to battle Optimus on his own. After Optimus had shown kindness to the Decepticon minicons they had turned to fight Megatron. The other Autobots had warped in and fought off Megatron using the Skyboom shield and then he warped off.

"And Alexis had found your location, so we came as soon as possible." Blurr finished.

"What I want to know is why on Cybertron aren't you even scratched?" Hot Shot asked, "I mean, Megatron was pretty peeved when he left, we all thought..... well never mind." He added, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Max was about to start lying through her teeth when Optimus interrupted her before she had a chance to, "I don't think that really matters, she is safe and that is what we wanted." Optimus said, "Max, do you think you could turn human or minicon and ride with me?" he asked.

The femme was about to ask why, when she noticed the strange look Optimus was giving her, "Sure." Max replied and was surrounded by a bright light. When it cleared she was standing in her human form.

All the Autobots transformed and Max climbed into Optimus's front seat. They had been driving for less than 10 seconds before Optimus spoke.

"Max," He said gently, "I want to know exactly what happened."

The girl was taken slightly aback by this question, but decided to answer truthfully, "Well..... after Megatron took me with him....." Max started and told Optimus the whole truth, all the while wondering how the hell he could manage to get her to say it after only asking once.

When Max had finished, Optimus was quiet for a few seconds, "We're nearly at the gate," He finally said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone else?"

"Yeah, it was just to strange, if that didn't happen I would surely be dead by now."

"Alright," The Autobot leader answered, "No-one will know until you want them to, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Max thought about several things that she was dying to tell Optimus, about Zord, Sideways acting EXTREMELY weird and even that she was beginning to see Starscream as a nice guy. "No," Max answered, "Nothing at all."

After they arrived at the base and all the Autobots had apologised to Rad, Carlos and Alexis for not including them, Max decided she would walk home to think. What she would think about the girl didn't know, but she had decided to try and make sense of her current life.

Wether it had been minuted or hours since she had stretched across her beanbag, Max didn't know. She was only brought out of her trance like state when she heard someone walk into the room. Max sat up to see James standing in the doorway.

"I've been banging on your door for the past 5 minutes." The boy stated, "I thought you might be unconscious or something."

Max looked confused, "How did you know I was in here?" she asked, getting up and stretching.

"Saw you come in." James replied, "Want to go for a walk?"

Max smiled, "Sure." She replied.

The two had been walking for about two hours, talking non stop when Max suddenly halted and grabbed James's arm.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Shhh," Max said, putting a finger to her lips, "I heard something."

Max strained her ears to try and hear any strange noises, suddenly a deer leapt in front of the two, scaring them half to death.

The deer paused for a second, looking at Max and James, pure fear lit up it's eyes as it glanced behind it and kept running.

"Holy cow." James exclaimed, moving to the spot where the animal had been standing, "That thing looked twice as scared as we were."

As soon as James finished his sentence, something clicked inside Max's head, if that deer was running so scared..... then something must have been chasing it!

Max's world was put into slow motion, she looked over to where the deer had ran from and through the trees, she could see a glint of metal from a gun. The girl didn't know how she could tell, but the gun was aimed straight at James, whoever was holding the gun would only be able to see the boy's shirt, which just happened to be brown.

Max suddenly rushed forward, not bothering to yell at James to move, she dove right at him just as a shot sounded out. Max impacted with the boy, sending the both of them tumbling through the dirt.

They stopped rolling, Max was lying on her back and James was on his stomach. The girl felt a fuzzy feeling crawling all the way through her, however she ignored it and got on her knees to look at James.

As soon as she touched him, James groaned and pushed himself up, Max couldn't see any blood and gave off a sigh of relief. She looked into James's face and could see that he was trying to talk to her, however, all Max could hear were low muffled noises.

The girl stood up and was overcome by a sharp pain in her stomach. Max put her hand over it and felt something strange, her shirt felt different to the soft material she had put on earlier that day. It was then that Max noticed that James was looking at her stomach, eyes wide and face whiter than snow.

Max lifted her hand slowly up to her face, for some reason it had become extremely heavy. The girl looked at her crimson hand, dripping with precious red liquid.

Max looked at James again, she suddenly realised what had happened. The girl's hand dropped and her legs had lost the ability to hold her weight, she fell towards the ground and lay in the dirt..... barely even noticing James kneeling over her, tears dripping down onto her face.

Darkness was clouding Max's vision and James's face began to disappear, covered by the black beginning to spread across her mind.

Max attempted to hold onto the last strands of light she could see, Max knew what was happening, but she also knew she needed to hold on for just enough time to say one last thing to James.

"I love you." She whispered, barely loud enough for James to hear, but he somehow managed to catch her weak words.

Just as the boy held her tighter, Max stopped struggling against the darkness and stopped the impossible fight to stay awake. Max felt as if she was falling into a black void as she watched the small amount of light she could see dim, and let go of her last strands of life.

End of chapter or story? Please tell me if you want this to continue or if you think it is a waste of space. I do have something planned in my head if people actually want me to continue.

Yes, I know I have been slack with this story, and it's probably a really bad chapter, soz people!!!

Well, anyway, please review and tell me if you like or dislike.

Thx for reading!


	8. Zord revealed

Well, after being threatened with a Bo staff, called a whiney wench and hearing about people's pure hatred for cliffies, I'll swallow my self pity and continue. Lol.

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformer, never have never will. Damn, I'd be soooo rich if I did. I own Max, Zord and James.

On with story now.

.....

.....

(End of last chapter)

"I love you." She whispered, barely loud enough for James to hear, but he somehow managed to catch her weak words.

Just as the boy held her tighter, Max stopped struggling against the darkness and stopped the impossible fight to stay awake. Max felt as if she was falling into a black void as she watched the small amount of light she could see dim, and let go of her last strands of life.

.....

(Start of this chapter)

Max was dying, she knew it and for some reason something inside her told the girl to accept it and let go, James was alive and that was all that mattered.

She didn't realise it, but as soon as Max let go of her life, something else began to force her soul away and filled her body with its own.

The other being pushed Max into the back of her own mind..... and took over.

Outside of Max's mind, her body began to glow. James was curled up next to the girl and didn't even notice the bright light until it became to . James then jumped away and watched, to stunned to move, as the body he thought was gone forever began to glow brighter and brighter until the boy could not look at it anymore.

Before the light had faded away, Max's body began to stand up. James tried to see through the light but only received grey spots over his vision for his troubles.

James was rubbing his eyes as the light surrounding Max's body became dimmer. The boy squinted at the person standing before him..... and nearly collapsed.

"Who are you and..... where the hell is Max?!" James managed to stammer.

The person smirked at James, "Well," It said in a soft and silvery yes commanding and strong voice that was obviously female, "To answer your second question, the one you call Max is gone. I have taken over her body."

James took a few steps back after that information, however the strange person walked towards the stunned boy, "And to answer your first question," She said, reaching James and slowly placing her index finger onto his forehead, "I am Zord."

A small ball of purple light appeared on Zord's finger and seemed to disappear into James's head. The boys eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Zord stepped back from James and checked out her surroundings. Her pitch black eyes glanced from tree to tree and immediately found what she was looking for.

"Get your alien ass away from him!" The hunter, who had accidentally shot Max earlier, yelled while pointing his rifle at Zord.

"Alien?" Zord asked and looked at her body, "Well I suppose I do look different to your pathetic species." She said, glancing over her light grey skin and knowing that her hair spiked up in several strange angles.

The man aimed his gun so it was pointing straight as Zord's heart, "I will shoot you! Step away from that boy!" He yelled even louder than before.

Zord laughed, "Shoot me?" she scoffed, "That primitive weapon wouldn't even be able to penetrate one of these trees, let alone my skin. I am actually surprised that it managed to nearly kill the body I just took over."

"I.....I..... just killed someone?" The hunter stammered.

Zord began to walk towards him, "Yes, you did."

The hunter gripped his gun harder, "Don't m.....move!" He yelled, however Zord just kept slowly walking.

A loud boom erupted from the hunter's gun. He had fired it straight at the girl's chest, but the hunter suddenly realised that she had disappeared.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind him. The man slowly turned to see Zord standing barely a meter from him..... tossing a bullet into the air and catching it.

"Like I was saying," Zord began, moving her hand out and hovering it over the barrel of the rifle, "Primitive weapon, cannot believe that one shot killed Maxine..... though, I suppose you all are..... only human."

Zord stopped hovering her hand over the gun and gently touched it. A ripple in the metal spread across it and suddenly it began to melt.

The hunter screamed, dropped the cold blob of liquid metal and leapt back. Zord stepped forward and the man found himself backed into a large tree, paralysed with fear.

"I should end your pathetic life right now." Zord stated, "Though I suppose you did help release me." She said, placing her index finger on the man's forehead.

"I will spare your life." Zord said to the quivering man, a small yellow ball of light appeared on her index finger and sunk into the man's head, just like James's had, however this time, the man didn't fall unconscious and just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"You lost your gun today, didn't shoot anything and you didn't see anyone. Go home and do whatever you happen to waste your life doing." Zord ordered to the hunter, who walked away.

Zord rolled her eyes, "I despise having to erase memories," she said to herself, "It takes to long, though I would hate to owe a debt to a dead human."

The girl walked over to James, who was still lying unconscious on the ground, "Now, what to do with you." She said, and was about to do something completely inhumane when a sharp pain filled her head.

Zord nearly cried out as she gripped the sides of her skull, "Damn!" She yelled, "She's not dead!" The girl managed to regain her composure, "How the hell can even her spirit still be in this body?!"

Zord thought for a minute, "Though I suppose, I have suspected that she 'borrowed' some of my power." She whispered, remembering that she had already nearly been able to take over Max's body three separate times beforehand.

"If she finds out what I am like..... she may be able to banish me forever." Then she looked down at James, "However, if I stay dormant until the appropriate moment, then I may be able to have full control. All I have to do is erase the memory of me from this fool, and make him think that....." Zord paused and looked around for inspiration.

"That a tree fell on them." She decided. The grey skinned girl walked over to a medium sized tree, about 7 meters high.

Zord closed her fist and barely needed to concentrate before something that resembled a white shark fin slid out of her forearm, somehow not drawing any blood. She drew back her arm and sliced the blade straight through the tree. However, the blade didn't cut all the way through, so Zord knocked on it without any effort at all.

The tree fell straight down and crashed only inches from James's head. "Damn, missed." Zord said, grinning, then she knelt down beside him and placed her index finger on his forehead, a ball of yellow light appearing at the tip which then sunk into James's head.

"You were walking with Max, a tree fell over the path and the branches knocked you both out." Zord said, "You will not remember anything about someone taking over Max's body or even her near death..... Until the time is right." She added.

The girl straightened up, "I hate having to take caution over matters like these." She said, "This had better not mean I am going soft."

A bright light suddenly surrounded Zord and when it dimmed, Max was standing over James, looking completely spaced out, blood all gone from her shirt and no traces that she had been shot.

She mumbled something that sounded like "What the hell just happened." Before collapsing in a heap next to James.

...................

Zord was unaware that her presence had not gone unnoticed. At both the Autobot and Decepticon base the alarms were going off like crazy.

"What's going on?" Smokescreen asked, arriving just after the other Autobots.

"The sensor is going nuts!" Rad and Alexis exclaimed, "And it doesn't seem to be a minicon either! Its some huge energy signal."

"Where is it located?" Optimus asked.

"In the outskirts of this city!" The kids stated, just as another signal appeared on the locater, "And the Decepticons are already there!"

"Lets go," Optimus ordered, "It could be something dangerous." He added and headed toward the warp room.

All the Autobots followed their leader, however Blurr stopped and looked around, "Where is Max?" He asked.

Everyone suddenly realised that she was nowhere in sight, Red alert was just about to check all the security cameras around the base when Optimus stopped him.

"I think she just went back to her house for a while," He said, receiving confused stares of several of the Autobots, "We will go now, however," He looked down at the kids, "If she returns tell her to come through the warp gate."

Rad nodded and all the Autobots went to the warp room.

.......................................................

Max remembered passing out, but nothing before that, she opened her eyes and realised that she was lying next to a fallen tree that was dangerously close to James, who seemed to be out cold. The girl got to her feet and nearly fell back down again from dizziness.

"James?" she said, kneeling down to shake the boy's shoulder, "Get up mate!" Max was about to shake him again when she heard several dull thuds nearby. "Ill be right back." She said to James, and crept slowly and silently in the direction of the noise.

Max was about to walk around a tree when she heard several metallic sounding voices, she stopped, pressed her back to the tree and glanced around it.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Cyclonus asked, looking like he was on the verge of shooting anything that made any sign of movement.

"I have no flaming idea." Starscream asked, picking up a large rock and looking under it before throwing the huge chunk of mineral over his shoulder.

"YEOW!!!" Another voice yelled from the direction the rock was thrown at, "Whoever did that is going to pay!" Demolisher yelled, storming out from behind several trees while clutching the back of his head.

"Who threw that rock!" Demolisher nearly screamed, giving Starscream and Cyclonus a furious look.

Cyclonus could not answer due to the fact that he was rolling on the ground laughing his head off and Starscream just rolled his optics, walked over to the nearest tree and ripped it from the earth. The seeker checked in the disturbed dirt, found nothing and heaved the tree over his shoulder.

"ACK!!!" Demolisher yelled, he had been pinned to the ground by the tree, "You did that deliberately!" he said, the enraged tank heaved the tree from his chest and stormed over towards Starscream, however he stopped, half because of Starscream's blade only centre-metres from his face but also because Megatron was standing right behind the seeker.

"This is no time for stupid games!" Megatron yelled, "My orders were to find the source of that energy signal! Or did I not make myself clear?!"

Starscream folded his sword away and faced his leader, "Its not my fault Demolisher is such a baby." He stated.

"You take that back!" Demolisher yelled.

"Shut up the both of you!" Megatron exclaimed, "Cyclonus, stop being so damn stupid and search for the source of the signal!" He yelled at the copter, who was laughing so hard he wouldn't be able to breath if he needed to.

Cyclonus could not stop laughing however, and Megatron's rage reached boiling point. The Decepticon leader ripped another tree from the ground and hurled it at the helicopter, who stopped laughing and stood up, clutching his head.

"Ow," He exclaimed, "Did you have to do that?"

Megatron let out an exasperated snarl, "You two go that way!" He yelled at Cyclonus and Demolisher and pointed away from Max. They walked off and Megatron turned to Starscream, "I get the feeling that what we are searching for is not underneath a tree or rock." He stated, "We will search that way." Pointing to near Max.

As the two Decepticons walked towards where Max was hiding, the girl realised that they would spot her if she stayed where she was. Max began to move around the tree, making sure it was between her and the Decepticons.

The girl was almost safe and made one last step. However, as she put her weight down, she realised she had stepped on a stick. It was to late and the stick snapped, and Max hoped it was not loud enough to catch the attention of either bot.

Max glanced from behind her tree and saw that both Starscream and Megatron had stopped and were looking right at her.

"Damn." Max cursed and started running faster than ever before. She heard a noise from behind her and jumped sideways just in time to avoid a laser blast that incinerated a nearby shrub.

"Stop right there human!" Megatron yelled, however Max was able to manoeuvre through the trees a lot quicker than the large transformers and found James within a matter of seconds.

He was still unconscious so Max picked the boy up and draped him over her shoulder. She started running through the trees, considerably slower because of the extra weight so she zigzagged through a close group of trees.

Max's heart was racing, she knew that she could not stay ahead of Starscream and Megatron for to much longer even with her smaller sized advantage, however, the girl would not risk leaving James behind. 'I must protect him.' She chanted in her head, the though of something happening to her friend gave her extra strength.

She kept running, even though the burning feeling in her chest was getting worse, a shout of "Transform!" sounded behind her and within seconds Starscream flew above her and landed in robot form right in front of Max.

The girl halted and went to run around him but a laser came from behind her and hit the spot where she was heading. She turned her head and saw Megatron, his large cannon aimed directly at the girl.

"You are one of the Autobot's little pets. Yes, I remember you." The Decepticon leader said, "A perfect hostage."

As both bots closed in on Max, she was surprised to realise that..... she was scared. Not for herself, but for her friend. "Get the hell away from me!" She yelled, though her statement only received laughs from the two Decepticons.

"I don't think so," Megatron said with a familiar smirk on his face, "The Autobots will give up all their minicons if they want you and..... your baggage back alive."

There was nothing else that Max could do, other than..... 'Yes, I have to do it.' She thought. Max closed her eyes, she knew she didn't have enough strength to become a transformer, however as a minicon, she would have better odds.

Megatron and Starscream paused as the girl began to glow, and were shocked when the human they had been chasing turned into an even more familiar minicon.

"What on Cybertron!?" Starscream exclaimed, though Megatron had a different reaction.

"YOU!" He yelled, but quickly regained his composure, "This is even better." He stated and reached for Max, the femme jumped away from his outstretched hand and used her jet engines to fly away with James still slung over her shoulder.

"Get her!" Megatron yelled at Starscream, who only nodded and flew above the trees, sword in hand.

Max flew at top speed, dodging trees and not knowing where she wanted to go, unable to go to the Autobot base because it would give away the location of the entrance and she couldn't go near any houses without endangering the humans living there.

The femme was sure she had lost Starscream and landed behind another tree, she glanced in the direction she had come from and then turned to run in a new direction, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well well," Sideways said, pointing a laser cannon right at her, "I've been looking for you."

"Let me guess, join me or die?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Good guess, or would you like me to annihilate your little friend as well?" He said.

Max glared at the purple bot, "SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Sideways laughed, "Temper temper," he said, "Answer me now."

"Go to hell toaster!" Max yelled and fired a laser at him, hitting the purple bot square in the chest, though only burning him a bit.

"You insolent little brat!" He snarled and charged his blaster, Max was about to jump aside when another laser zoomed in and hit Sideways's arm, causing his own blast to hit a tree next to Max.

Both the femme and Sideways looked for the source of the blast, Optimus was standing only 30 metres away from the two with a furious look in his optics.

Standing behind him was Hot Shot, Smokescreen and Scavenger, all looked like they would destroy Sideways if he so much as moved. There was a crashing sound behind Max as Megatron and Starscream came into view.

The opposing teams glared at each other, suddenly Alexis's voice sounded through Optimus's com-link, "Optimus! We've pinpointed the signal, though its only half as strong as before." She stated.

"Where is it?" Optimus asked, even though he was aware that the Decepticons could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Are we going to battle Prime, or are you to distracted by one of your humans?" Megatron said, receiving strange glances for wanting to start fighting fairly.

"It's right in front of you!" Alexis said, causing every bot to look at Optimus, all slightly confused.

The Autobot leader looked around, and his optics landed on Max, who was as confused as anyone, and still holding James over her shoulder.

Megatron suddenly clicked onto what Alexis had said, "Grab her!" he yelled at Starscream and Sideways as he began firing over Max's head at the Autobots.

It all happened in a rush, Hot Shot, Smokescreen and Optimus fired back at Megatron, Starscream dived at Max and Scavenger tackled Sideways to the ground. Max launched herself up, although Starscream managed to grab her legs, sending the limp James flying towards the Autobots.

Hot Shot saw the airborne boy and dived towards him, catching James just before he hit the ground. Starscream kept his grip firm on Max and stood up to return to Megatron, who was still firing upon the Autobots with the help of Demolisher and Cyclonus, who had just arrived.

"I've got her Megatron!" Starscream yelled, however, he spoke to soon, Optimus fired an atom blast directly into his back. The seeker threw Max towards Megatron who raised his arm to catch her. The femme was only a few meters away from Megatron's awaiting hand when she used her jets to slow down and zoom back to the Autobots.

Max didn't know who fired the shot, but as she was flying back a laser clipped her wing and the femme crashed to the ground and tumbled head over heals till she came to a stop on her front. She leapt up and turned, ready for another attack, though Max found herself surrounded by the entire Autobot team, who all had their weaponry aimed at the Decepticons.

Megatron realised that Max was out of his reach, "Retreat!" He snarled, glaring at Optimus.

One by one the Decepticons warped out, though just before Sideways followed his team Max heard his voice in her head, "You have decided to die, and I will be the one to destroy you." He said as his body broke up and warped back to the Decepticon base.

When they all had gone, Max was completely oblivious to the stares she was receiving, "James!" She exclaimed, looking around for her friend, "Is he alright?"

Hot Shot showed Max the unconscious boy in his hand, "He should be fine." He said kindly.

"That signal was from you?" Red Alert asked.

Max gave him a confused look, "What signal?" she asked.

Red Alert was about to explain about the energy signal they had picked up when a look from Optimus stopped him.

"Just a minicon signal," Optimus said, "It must have been when you changed into that form." He added. All the Autobots looked at him but said nothing else.

Max was even more confused, "..... That's never happened before....." She said, "Though your probably right."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Smokescreen spoke, "Sorry to disturb the moment, but what are we going to do with him?" He asked, motioning to James, who was still being held by Hot Shot.

"I could put him in the Medical Bay back at the base," Red Alert suggested, "Though that would mean another human knowing about us."

Optimus thought for a second, "I do not want to risk placing any more kids in danger because of the Transformers." He said, then the Autobot leader looked down at Max, "Is there any other place where he can be taken care of?"

"Yeah," Max said, "A hospital. There is one about ten kilometres from here."

"Alright, Hot Shot, you take Max and the boy to the Hospital and meet us back at the base." Optimus ordered.

Hot Shot agreed, placed James gently on the ground and transformed. Max lifted James into the back seat and managed to put a seat belt around him before jumping into the drivers seat.

After the other Autobots had left, Hot Shot found a wide track that Max had assured him to lead to the city. It was a while before either of them said anything.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Hot Shot started, "What happened to your friend?"

Max tried to remember, "Umm..... this is going to sound strange, but I really don't know. I just woke up and he and I were both lying next to a fallen tree. I think it fell and hit us, but I can't remember." She replied.

"It's alright," Hot Shot said kindly, "So long as you're both all good. Though I reckon you should change to human before we reach the city." He added, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Max suddenly realised she was still a minicon, "Hehe..... That might help." She laughed and morphed back to human. Though, as soon as she did, the girl felt a searing pain in her shoulder and on inspection Max discovered that it was badly burnt.

"How on earth.....?" She whispered, then thought, 'That must be where my wing was shot. Though I thought it would heal or something.'

"Geese, that must be really bad." Hot Shot stated, turning onto a highway towards the city.

"How can you tell?" Max asked.

"Well for one, I can see where you are sitting and also, I can smell it." He said, "Burning flesh is not the best scent in the world."

Max gave him a strange look, "Dude..... you can smell it?!" She exclaimed, "That's disgusting!"

Hot Shot laughed, "Please don't tell me you can't smell that!" He said.

"Can we go onto a different subject?!" Max said, covering her ears with one arm, "Make a right here." She added as they approached some traffic lights.

"Fine, just show it to Red Alert when we get back." The yellow mech said, following Max's directions.

They arrived at the Hospital and Max ran inside to get someone. Once she had convinced the nurse that it was not a practical joke and that she wasn't going to steal her wheelie chair, Max led the suspicious nurse outside to Hot Shot and showed James to her.

The nurse, whose name was Judy, immediately called on her walkie-talkie for assistance outside. Less than 10 minutes later, James was being checked out by a doctor.

"Do you have any idea how this could have happened?" The doctor asked Max.

Max thought about the tree, "A tree fell on him," She said as bluntly as possible.

The doctor didn't look like he completely believed Max, though after a small conversation he told her to give the nurse her details.

He glanced at her shoulder for a second, then raised his eyebrows, "You may want to get that checked out." He said.

Max looked down at her shoulder and realised there was blood seeping through her shirt, "It's alright, just a small burn I got this morning." She lied.

If the doctor hadn't believed her before, he sure as hell didn't believe her now, "That is no 'small burn'," He said, "I suggest that you wait in the emergency room until I can give it a look."

"Thanks," Max said, "But it will be fine."

The doctor shrugged, "If you say so," He said, "Now you need to go and fill out some forms."

Max was reluctant to leave James's side, but the doctor said it would be better, "It will be a lot easier for me to work now if no one is in the way," He stated, then realised he had sounded a tad rash, "I apologise, though you can stay in the waiting room if you would like."

Max smiled, "It's all good," She said, "I'll come back tomorrow, if that's alright."

The doctor pointed her in the direction where Max needed to fill out a couple of forms, when she had finished the girl handed them to a nurse and then left the hospital.

Hot Shot was waiting for her in the car park, "What took you?" He asked as Max got in.

"Had to fill in some flaming forms," Max replied, "Let's roll."

Hot Shot drove towards the base, joking about the latest battle the whole way.

.............................

Meanwhile, inside Max's head

.............................

Surrounded by darkness, the spirit of Zord sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, in a meditative state.

"What's gotten you so annoyed?" a smug voice came from her right. Zord opened one eye and glanced in it's direction.

"What makes you think that I am 'annoyed' as you so bluntly put it?" Zord asked.

A figure stepped into the light being emitted my Zord, "I was just watching your body spit out flames a few minutes ago." She said.

Zord opened both eyes and looked at the figure, she was exactly like Zord, except her eyes were pure green and her clothes were white, blue and silver.

"You tried to take over, didn't you?" The newcomer asked, putting her hand on her hip.

Zord frowned, "Is there a problem with that?" She asked, "Last time I checked, you hadn't awoken yet."

"And I'm guessing you 'helped' our host let you take over?" The newcomer said sarcastically, "You're evil."

"I know," Zord said, "It would help if I knew why the hell we are trapped in here though."

"You haven't been able to get any information yet?"

Zord sighed, "Very little, our host is from a race called Humans, they live on planet Earth, extremely weak species..... and her name is Maxine Zordan." She explained.

"That is one very large coincidence, and a tiny amount of information, have you been slacking off?"

Zord glared at her near double, "I'm slacking off? You've been asleep all this time! Isn't the 'good' character supposed to be more informed than the evil one?"

"Hey, I can't help it that you awoke before me!" The newcomer stated, "As for that 'good and evil' comment, may I remind you that I am the dominant spirit in our true form. If it was up to you, every species on the planets surrounding Serentia would have been slaughtered long ago."

"They should learn not to send outcasts to other planets!" Zord said, "You are just like your mother's good side."

"And you are exactly like her evil side, and will never fully take control."

Zord got to her feet, "It is time that Serentia changed for the better. The royal gods of our planet have alter egos for a reason Princess," She said, "To, one day, spread chaos and fear throughout the entire universe. I will accomplish that goal."

"I think not," The newcomer replied, "The evil ego of a supreme god has never, and will never fully take control. Your position will be exactly the same."

Zord smirked, "We will see my dear Zordan, we will see."

..............

...............................

End of chapter!!!!!

Wow, this is the longest chapter I have written! I apologise if any of it was confusing... Let me explain that Zord and Zordan and alter egos of each other, one good and one bad. They are a royal god from the planet called Serentia.

Thank you ALL for the fantastic reviews!!!!!


	9. The power of Guarana!

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers, only Max, James, Zord and now Zordan!

Sorry about the confusing last chappie….. I REALLY should have thought about the ending more.

I'm running out of flaming ideas! I've got a few for the ending….. but absolutely none for now! If anyone has any ideas for this could you please email me at ….. thanks

Oh, and I've decided to make a passing mention of the episode 'Rebellion' and skip 'Chase' altogether, sorry if its confusing.

……………………………………...

Chapter 9

……………………………………...

Max sat on her bed in her room at the Autobot base, darkness surrounded her because none of the lights were on. James had arrived home from hospital the day before, the doctor announcing that nothing was wrong with him and he only needed rest.

Max thought back to her conversation with him when he woke up.

"Hey James," Max said, sitting on the end of his bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," the boy said, grinning, "Can't wait to get out of here….. Are you alright?" He asked, his smile was replaced with concern, "That tree hit us pretty darn hard."

Max paused, "….. Us? I can't remember what happened….. we were walking through the forest and then I kinda blacked out and I was standing next to you….." She explained, "You were unconscious under the tree."

James looked confused, "I guess it hit you first then," He thought out loud, "Don't worry about it, we're both alright now."

Max smiled, though she couldn't help thinking 'But how come I was still standing…..' however, she kept that thought to herself. "Well, I'm glad it didn't do any damage mate."

"How's your shoulder?" James asked, seeing Max's confused look he added, "The doctor told me it was bleeding and asked me about it."

"Oh….. alright, its all good." Max said, suddenly feeling the tightness of the bandages she had tied on it that morning. Red Alert had made some stuff to put on the burn that was working great, though it was still throbbing slightly.

"Hey, I gotta go," Max said apologetically, "I'll see you later when you go home."

"Alright, catch." James said, grinning once more. Max got off the bed and walked to the door, "Oh, Max?" He added just as she stepped into the hallway. Max stopped and turned around, "Thanks." He said.

Max smiled again, "No problem."

(Back to 'present' time)

Max was brought out of her trance by someone banging on her door, the girl pressed the button to open it and was greeted by Scavenger's frowning face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "The alarm has been sounding for the past five minutes!"

The blaring noise suddenly reached Max's ears, "Oh crap!" She exclaimed and ran between Scavenger's feet. The girl morphed into a transformer in mid run and nearly tripped over from the sudden change in height difference. Just before she managed to fall on her face Scavenger grabbed her arm and dragged her up. The two ran full pelt to the control room.

Max tried to slow down as she reached the open door but she was running to fast and slid into the room, sending small sparks flying near her feet and coming to a stop just behind Blurr.

Scavenger made a more dignified entrance and walked into the room, "Found her." He said. Hot Shot and Smokescreen grinned while Blurr rolled his optics, if it was possible for Max to blush, her face would have looked like a tomato.

"Now that we all are here," Optimus stated, shining optics glancing at Max, "Alexis has set the co-ordinates for the warp gate and we are heading out right now."

Max glanced at the computer as they headed to the warp gate, 'Geese,' she thought, 'How many deserted canyons can there BE on earth…..'

They arrived at the canyon not even a minute later and drove/flew to the area where the minicon was situated. "We've got company," Smokescreen stated, in the distance several vehicles could be made out, "Deceptidummies."

The Decepticons had also spotted their enemy and began to speed up. Both teams drove behind rocks, transformed and started firing at each other. Max and Starscream on the other hand, banked upwards and transformed in mid-air.

In unison, both bots grabbed their swords and got ready to fight.

"I hope you've been practicing," Starscream said, "And if you haven't, you really need to."

Max smirked, "Oh, I have Screamer," she said, "You'd better watch yourself."

Starscream and Max charged at each other while below them, the other transformers were pairing up against their enemy. Smokescreen was shooting at Cyclonus, and as usual, Megatron against Optimus, Hot Shot started against Sideways, Blurr rushed at Demolisher and Scavenger, after a quick order from Optimus, began to look for the minicon.

Max and Starscream swapped blow for block, each receiving small cuts from the other's sword, however Max was unable to make contact as much as the Decepticon seeker could.

Starscream lunged at Max again, but the femme turned out of the blade's path and swung her sword at his head. Starscream ducked and swiped at Max's legs, Max placed her hand on Starscream's shoulder and flipped herself over him. Before the femme could use the jets in her legs to keep in the air, Starscream spun around and swung at Max with all his might. Max only just raised her sword in time, but the force was to much and she was sent back to the ground.

Max landed lightly and was about to fly back up to Starscream when a metal body slammed into her back and she, and whoever hit her, crashed into and through a huge rock. The femme lifted her head from the pile of rubble, Sideways was picking himself up a few meters away from her.

"Slag, Sorry Max!" Hot Shot yelled, he had accidentally thrown Sideways right into her. Max leapt away from the purple Decepticon just as Starscream landed right next to her.

Rad's voice suddenly spoke through Max's com link, "Max! We found the minicon! Scavenger's heading for it, but it's halfway up a cliff. Fly up there and grab it!"

Max quickly glanced around for Scavenger and found the Bulldozer on a nearby rock face climbing towards the tiny form of Laserbeak. The femme launched herself off the ground, but was suddenly grabbed by both arms, Starscream and Sideways had latched onto her wrists to stop her taking off.

"No you don't." Starscream said, smirking.

Max was about to call them some extremely insulting names when both Decepticons threw her backwards into another rock. The femme leapt up just as Starscream and Hot Shot began to fight.

Max glared at Sideways, who was laughing his head off. She did the only sane thing that she could think of….. and spear-tackled the Decepticon to the ground.

The two Transformers began wrestling, punching the each other, rolling around on the ground and trying to choke the other bot. Sideways managed to get his arm around Max's neck, but Max reached behind her, grabbed the Decepticon's head and flipped him over her onto the ground. However, just as he hit the ground, Sideways grabbed Max's wrist and dragged her down with him.

Both bots wrapped their hands around the other's neck and rolled around some more, each trying to gain the advantage. Max raised one arm and slammed her fist into Sideways's face, Sideways grabbed both of Max's arms and threw her into yet another rock. Max, once again, jumped out of another pile of rubble and charged at the purple Decepticon.

Sideways raised his blaster but before he could aim Max leapt above his arm and planted a spin-kick into the side of his head. Sideways staggered backwards, clutching his head, and Max used her jets to full blast and flew at the Decepticon at top speed. Sideways looked up just in time, ducked, grabbed Max's arm and threw her over his shoulder.

The femme flipped, planted her feet into the ground and slid about 50 meters before coming to a stop, creating two small trenches where her feet had been. Max looked up and suddenly dove to the side, narrowly missing several laser blasts fired by Sideways. She rolled over and formed her own blaster, Max aimed quickly and fired, hitting Sideways's arm and melting the tip of his blaster.

The purple bot stared at his blaster, then gave Max a furious look, "You're dead you little brat!" he yelled, diving straight for her. The femme couldn't get out of the way in time, so both bots were once again tumbling around in the dirt. They stopped moving and Max felt the tip of Sideways's undamaged blaster on the side of her head and the Decepticon found himself looking right down the barrel of Max's own laser.

Both Max and Sideways froze, each knowing that if they made the tiniest movement the other would fire. The two were unaware their pause had attracted the attention of a few other pairs of enemies. Optimus and Megatron were glancing at them between their own savage attacks, Hot Shot and Starscream were doing pretty much the same and Cyclonus, who had watched the whole of Sideways's and Max's fight was just staring, looking like the one thing he wanted was a huge transformer sized bucket of popcorn.

Suddenly Scavenger's voice came over every Autobot com-link, "I've got the minicon!" He said, waving from the cliff. Megatron glared at him.

"Decepticons retreat!" He yelled, seeing that Sideways and Max were still not moving he yelled, "Just shoot her already!"

Megatron and the other Decepticons warped out. Just as Starscream warped, Sideways suddenly charged up his blaster. Max realised, and just in time knocked his gun away from her head and managed to land another punch in his face before the purple Decepticon warped out.

When Sideways had gone Max sighed and lay spread eagled on her back. A shadow fell across her and the femme looked to see who it was.

"You alright little buddy?" Smokescreen asked, offering his hand to help Max up.

"Yeah, thanks." Max replied and accepted his outstretched hand and Smokescreen pulled her to her feet.

"Man, you were going nuts!" Hot Shot exclaimed as Max and Smokescreen walked over to the other Autobots, "Ill tell you what, I definitely didn't want to be in his….. what do you call them? Shoes?"

Max smiled, "Yeah, got it one." She said, to tired to be excited about the new minicon, "Thanks."

They all regrouped and warped back to the base. Red Alert offered to repair Max before she changed form just in case the cuts opened up, the femme agreed because she didn't personally want to mop up blood.

Later that day, Max took Rad, Carlos and Alexis to watch James's soccer match. She was tired but loved the opportunity to scream her lungs out. The game ended in a penalty shootout and by then even Alexis was getting into the spirit, it took both Rad and Carlos to drag her back down when, a guy that Max suspected she had been checking out, got fouled.

The crowd gave a huge cheer when the goalie on James's team dove and just managed to save a shot from the other team's captain. James walked up to take his teams penalty shot. Just before he ran, Max noticed the intense look of concentration on his face yet how he was also calm at the same time, it was then when the girl realised that she was standing on her seat.

James bolted forward and booted the ball, it sailed straight for the top corner, through the keeper's outstretched arms and into the back of the net.

The crowd erupted, everyone leapt to their feet and Max jumped into the isle and tore down towards James, who was being hugged/jumped on by his team mates. He saw Max coming and ran towards her, they hugged and jumped around while laughing their heads off at the same time.

After everyone had calmed down, Rad, Carlos, Alexis and Max headed back to the base. Just before Max left, James pulled her aside from everyone.

"Thanks for coming Maxxy." He said, scratching his head, Max detected a hint of nervousness through his actions.

"It's all good," Max said, "I haven't seen you play since….." she paused, not wanting to bring the subject of Nick up again.

"I know….." James agreed, "Well, I'll see you later."

Max was about to turn when James lent forward and kissed her on the cheek. The girl was slightly taken aback and a slight blush spread across her face.

"Bye James." She said, and walked over to Rad, Carlos and Alexis, who were all looking at her and James with strange expressions.

When they all got back to the base, Max practically fell onto the nearest bench because she was so tired. The 'bench' just happened to be a piece of equipment Red Alert was working with.

"Max, wake up." He said, nudging her with a finger.

"Nnaghf….." Max groaned and turned onto her side so she was facing away from the bot. She heard metal footsteps that seemed so far away, and then voices, more footsteps, and then she was gently pushed up into sitting position by a huge metal finger.

"Drink this Max." Rad said. She could just see his face right in front of her. Max raised her hand and felt a cup pushed into it. The girl somehow managed to take a couple of mouthfuls before handing it back.

"Tastes….. funny." Max mumbled and then felt herself become more alert, "Hey! I'm not tired!" she exclaimed and looked around. Red Alert was kneeling behind her and Rad was sitting in front of her with a plastic cup of bright blue liquid in his hand.

"You may want to have some more now." Red Alert suggested. Max nodded and took the cup off Rad.

"What is this anyway?" The girl asked before bring the cup to her lips and drinking some more.

"I noticed you have been tired lately," Red Alert explained, "So I made this up for you. It contains several stimulants that restore a person's energy from earth, such as Guarana and Ginseng as well as some non-toxic ones from other planets."

Max nearly choked, "….. Sooo….. this is one big energy boost?"

"You could say that, yes."

The girl's eyes widened, "Uh Oh….."

Red Alert looked confused, "Is that a problem?" he asked.

Max smiled shyly, "Uhhh….. I tend to become quite….. strange when I have to much energy….." Max explained, seeing the confused looks on both Red Alert's and Rad's faces she continued, "One time, my friend gave me some Guarana pills because I was tired, and I kind of pole vaulted over a rather large fence and then bungee-jumped off the school roof."

Rad snickered, "Dude, I heard about that!"

"Well….. You should be alright, as long as there aren't any health issues involved….." Red Alert said, apologetically.

"If you don't count almost breaking my neck from the roof thing, then it's all good," Max said, "I'll just go to the training room."

Max left and headed for the training room, her fingers and legs were starting to feel twitchy. Just as the girl reached the huge door, the minicon alarm started blaring, 'Oh no…..' Max thought just as she started running towards the control room.

Blurr heard the alarm and ran down a corridor to the control room, he was about half way there when something small shot straight past him, "Run! Run! Run! Let's Run!!!!" Max yelled just before she disappeared around a corner. Blurr shook his head, "Humans." He mumbled before reaching the control room.

Max was doing star-jumps next to Hot Shot's foot, chanting "Let's go Let's go Let's go." In a soft voice. Optimus looked at the girl, then at Red Alert who had his hand over his face while shaking his head.

After being briefed about the mission, they all head to the warp room, leaving Red Alert at the base with Rad, Carlos and Alexis. Max changes to a Transformer in mid-run and continues with her star-jumps while waiting to leave.

"Are you alright Max?" Optimus asked.

"Fine fine fine fine," Max replied, "To….. much….. energy!"

Hot Shot and Smokescreen grinned, Scavenger smirked, Optimus smiled and Blurr remained expressionless, "Use all that energy on the Decepticons buddy." Hot Shot said, Max grinned back at him just as the warp gate activated and they were stretched to yet another deserted canyon.

When they arrived, Max heard a soft "They're here." She looked up to see Starscream above them ready to launch an attack with several of the flying minicons.

"AMBUSH!" Max shouted, all the Autobots dove behind rocks just as lasers started pelting the ground around them.

Starscream swooped overhead and Max caught a glimpse of another jet transformer above him. Before she had time to think, more lasers came at them from further on in the canyon. The girl peeked behind her rock and saw Cyclonus, Demolisher and Sideways firing at them. Optimus crouched next to Max, "Can you see where they all are?" he asked.

"Cyclonus, Demolisher and Sideways in front, Starscream and some new dude above, but I don't know where the hell Megamoron is." She answered, suddenly feeling the energy take effect again.

"Alright, now I know you're excited now, but promise me you won't to anything….. brash." Optimus said, staring Max right in the face.

The girl nodded and suddenly Optimus jumped out from behind the rock, transformed and drove straight through the three Decepticons in front of them.

"Riiiight, and I'm guessing THAT'S not rash?" Max said to herself, then she looked into the sky and saw Starscream coming down for another attack, "Hehehe….. the fun begins."

Max leapt up, transformed and shot straight towards Starscream, he saw her coming and just managed to fly out of the way, Max managed to stay right on his tail, "What are you doing?!" He yelled, "We BOTH could have crashed then!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Max laughed, "Let's race!"

The two jets zoomed along the canyon opening and then straight into the air, they flew up about 60 kilometres before turning around, "First to pull up loses!" Max challenged.

"You're on Autobot!" Starscream said.

The two shot towards the ground at a gut-wrenchingly fast speed, "STARSCREAM! What on Cybertron are you DOING!" Max heard Megatron yell through the Decepticon com-link, "Knock that femme out of the sky!"

"Gotcha." Max whispered as she spotted Megatron, though didn't have any time to call Optimus because she noticed Starscream was making an attempt to hit her.

The jets began circling each other while keeping the same speed, both knowing that the wrong move would rip their wings off. It was then that they both noticed how close they were to the ground.

"Slag this!" Starscream yelled and pulled up about 50 meters above the canyon, however, Max didn't.

"MUAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed evilly, then realised how much trouble she was in, "HOLY CRAP!!!" Max yelled and turned up hard, barely making it from the nose-dive and zooming 10 centre-metres above the ground. The femme dodged a couple of rocks and spotted Cyclonus, Demolisher and Sideways directly in her path.

"COMING THROUGH!!!" Max yelled into the Autobot com-link, causing them to spot her and dive back before they got blown away. The femme flew as fast as she could, straight for the three Decepticons at top speed.

Max's speed forced Sideways and Demolisher to grab onto rocks so they didn't get pushed back, Cyclonus was to slow and got slammed into several rocks behind him. She kept flying to the end of the canyon and transformed, landing on her feet and skidding for about 100 meters before coming to a stop, "Wahoo!!!" the femme yelled, sticking her fist into the air.

"Congratulations Autobot, you just volunteered to die." Came Megatron's voice from behind her.

Max lowered her fist and turned, Megatron was standing in front of an extremely injured Optimus, looking like he was about to stab him with the Star Sabre sword.

"Dude, you totally need to work on your smart-assed remarks," Max said, grabbing her sword, "Because, I hate to break it to you….. but they are really lame."

"Shut up femme," Megatron growled, "You're next." He raised his sword and swung it down at Optimus.

Max's energy took over and she suddenly found herself standing in front of Optimus, pushing Megatron's sword with her own, "Don't you dare." She stated, pushing against the Star Sabre.

"Max! No!" Optimus ordered.

"You insolent little pest!" Megatron snarled, "Prepare to face my wrath!"

Max smirked, "Don't you mean the wrath of the Star Sabre?" she asked, "Because, without it, Optimus would have kicked your ass without getting a scratch."

"Get out of the way NOW Max." Optimus said, "It's to dangerous!"

"Sorry commander," Max said, "But I think it's a bit to late now….. He's ROYALY pissed off with me….."

"To right," Megatron snarled, "And you are going to suffer for it."

Megatron pulled back his sword and swung at the femme again, she parried and faced him, the Decepticon leader made another stab, Max jumped out of the way and aimed her own blade at his head. However, Megatron ducked, grabbed Max by the throat and threw her into the side of a rock.

Max went to jump away but Megatron shot at where she was heading and ran towards her. The femme raised her sword but it was hit out of her hand by Megatron's Star Sabre, Max tried to punch him while his sword was pointed away but the Decepticon somehow grabbed both her arms and pinned them across each other on her chest so she couldn't break free. Max then felt Megatron's leg pinning hers to the rock, 'Man….. if I wasn't in sooo much trouble right now, I'd laugh about the fact I look like I'm in a coffin….. without the coffin….. and not lying down…..' the femme thought.

"Have anything to say now Autobot?" Megatron asked, a huge smirk appeared on his face.

Max kept thinking about the coffin, 'And not dead….. and not human….. and not holding flowers…..'

Megatron was about to demand a reply out of Max when he suddenly felt her small fame begin to shake, "Are you scared?" He asked, a look of disgust formed on his face, "You're pathetic, you're completely shaking with fear!"

'and my eyes are open….. well, optics or whatever….. and I'm being pinned down by a transformer who's name is sooo slagging easy to pick on….. Megadork, Megamoron, Megalomaniac.' Max kept on thinking, she couldn't take it anymore!

Megatron opened his mouth to insult Max some more when she made a strange sound that he definitely did not expect…..

"haha….. hahaha….. Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Max began laughing her head off, she couldn't stop, still being pinned down by Megatron, the femme just couldn't stop laughing.

"WHAT on Cybertron is so DANM HILARIOUS!!" Megatron yelled and stabbed Max's shoulder with the Star Sabre.

Max cried out in pain, but still couldn't stop laughing. Megatron raised his sword again when he was suddenly hit in the back by a laser. His grip on Max loosened so the femme freed her feet and planted them both into Megatron's stomach.

The Decepticon leader fell backwards and Max fell onto her aft giggling like crazy. Megatron was about to shoot Max right in the head when he heard several blasters charging up around him, including the two on Max's forearms.

"It's over Megatron." Optimus said, already on his feet, to his left stood Hot Shot, Smokescreen and Scavenger, closer to Max stood Blurr.

"Far from it Prime." Megatron replied, then he looked for the rest of the Decepticons, who were all injured and grounded, "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Your team just got taken out Megamoron," Hot Shot informed him, "And you're going down with them."

Megatron growled, "You are all going to pay dearly for this." He snarled.

"I believe that you aren't in the best position to dish out threats Megatron," Max stated, getting to her feet, "This attack didn't go quite as you imagined it, did it?" She added, smirking at the enraged Decepticon leader.

Megatron looked as if he was about to charge at Max, however, Optimus noticed, "If you make one move Megatron," He said, "None of us here will hesitate to fire upon you."

The Decepticon leader knew he was outnumbered, "Decepticons! Retreat!" He yelled and warped out.

Optimus looked annoyed when Megatron disappeared, however he raised his head to look in the direction above Max. The femme turned to see a white space shuttle zoom in above them all.

The shuttle swooped, transformed and a white transformer with red and gold highlights landed in front of the group.

"Jetfire!" Hot Shot exclaimed.

"How are ya'll doing?" Jetfire asked, with a humorous tone to his voice.

The Autobots greeted the white bot with open arms, from what Max could gather, he was the Autobot second-in-command. The femme just listened and stood back. Suddenly Jetfire noticed her.

"Who's this lovely looking femme?" Jetfire asked, walking over to Max and holding out his hand.

Max extended her own and shook his, "Hey, I'm Max Zordan." She answered.

"Nice to meet ya Max." He said, "The name's Jetfire."

After more talking, the Autobots warped back to the base, when Max morphed into human form Jetfire just stared.

"….. That's a nice trick….." Was all he could say.

Once again inside Max's head.

Zord and Zordan were sitting cross legged, facing away from each other. Both were surrounded by a bright glow, Zord's purple and Zordan's green.

"Shouldn't I be kicking your aft right now instead of meditating?" Zord said out loud.

"I would like to see you try," Zordan replied calmly, "Typical of you to run on anger. I believe that is the emotion that calls you out also."

Zord rolled her eyes, "I already know that. When our host shows an extreme amount of emotion, one of us can take over. At least I run on her powerful emotions, unlike you," She gloated, "What are yours again? Happiness? Sadness? Fear? It makes me want to cry."

"Those emotions are when a mind is most pure," Zordan used a tone as if she was talking to a child, "Anger, frustration and maliciousness only cause someone to do something utterly stupid….. which is why it suits you." she added.

Zord's aura flared, sending red sparks flying in all directions, "I heard that, and you would be dead by now if I did not care about the damage a fight would inflict on the mind of little Maxine."

Zordan scoffed, "You?! Care about something?" she exclaimed, "You've never cared about anything as sentimental as that!"

More red sparks, "I do not care about our actual host, but in case you haven't noticed, we seem to be inside her mind. Though I'm guessing you don't know what would happen if it was damaged….. and we were inside." Zord snarled.

"I know that," Zord said, "And that is why we may need to work together to get though this."

Zord laughed, "What a stupid idea! I may be stuck in here with you, but I'm not sinking to that level."

Zordan shrugged, "Suit yourself." She said, and both went back to their meditating.

'When I find out who or what made me get stuck in here, they are going to wish they had never messed with me!' Zord thought as she focused on her plan of attack against her alter-ego.

DONE!!!

Sorry the end was sudden, I just wanted to post this…..

Oh, and i added the soccer match thing cause i needed a break between the fights, you can't have too much action.

Things should make more sense when I find the damn episode I want, they're on several different tapes…..

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review whatever you want about it!


	10. Go Zordan!

Disclaimer- why the hell do we have to do these EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!? Anyway, I don't own transformers, I do own Max, James, Zord and Zordan.

Thx for the reviews, as soon as I got home from school I checked my email and I had 5!!!!! Wahoo!!

I was thinking about skipping 'link up' cause I've completely forgotten what happened, but decided to have a go at it….. thank god for TV tome, and transfandom even though its not online at the moment….. damn.

Alrightey then, on with the story….. Also, I'm only gonna stop this story either if people get sick of it or when I miraculously reach the end of the series…..

………………………….

Chapter 10- Go Zordan!

………………………….

Max was wandering about the base looking for something to do, and she was even on the verge of asking Scavenger for extra training when an alarm began to blare. The girl ran to the control room, pausing for a second in the doorway of the Med-bay to glance at Optimus.

"Don't worry, we all got this one." She whispered to the Semi who was surrounded by wires. Max ran the rest of the way and met Jetfire at the door of the control room.

"Time for some action!" He said, optics beaming, "It's been waaay to quiet round here!"

Max grinned, "Dude, I totally agree." She said before morphing to her transformer mode.

They entered the room together and found out off Highwire that Thrust had been flying around somewhere nearby. 'Nearby' meaning over the ocean.

All the Autobots talked about what they were going to do, however, even before a strategy could be offered, Jetfire began to walk to the warp room, "Well, me and Max here are the only ones who can fight this one… unless you wanna swim, so I'm going." He stated, ignoring protest from several of the others.

Max followed, but Jetfire thought she was going to slow, grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner, "Oh, and bye the way…" He said, poking his head back into the control room, "Don't tell Optimus about this."

Max and Jetfire warped to Thrust's location and found the Decepticon flying around. "Let's tail him." Jetfire suggested, Max grinned back and they both transformed and flew off after Thrust.

After a few seconds of flying, something began to click in the back of Max's head, "Uhh… Jetfire?" She said.

"What's up? Don't worry, we're going to blast some Decepticon butt back to Cybertron!" The vice commander said, his glee practically dripping from his voice.

Max still couldn't shake that strange feeling, "As much as I hate to admit it, Thrust is smarter than the others… don't you think he planned this?"

"Planned what?"

Just as Max was about to reply, hundreds of lasers began to shoot at them, the two Autobots dodged as fast as they could but ended up back to back, trying to shield themselves.

"Oh… I see your point." Jetfire said.

Max and Jetfire began to fire back as best they could, however, the Decepticon minicons appeared from nowhere and started circling the two.

"We can't fire back without hitting the minicons!" Max suddenly realised, thinking out loud.

"Tell them to get out of the way then!" He yelled, trying to shoot at Cyclonus.

"It's not that simple!" Max said, "They're with the Decepticon team and won't listen."

Starscream and Cyclonus were pelting the two with lasers, Cyclonus let off a couple of torpedos but Jetfire and Max ducked under them. The femme heard Starscream call for his minicon and her metal equivalent of a stomach felt like it dropped into her feet.

"WATCH OUT MAX!!!" Alexis screamed into her com-link.

Max turned in the air and saw the huge laser come towards her, not knowing why, the femme extended her hands in front of her, palms together, then bent her wrists, moved her arms apart and shut down her optics in one quick motion.

She could hear several screams through the com-link and then they suddenly stopped. Max turned back on her optics and muttered, "Am I dead?"

Starscream's laser was still going, though it was passing around her. "…Huh?" was all she could say. The femme was surrounded by a sphere of partially transparent, sparking blue light.

She suddenly realised what it was, "Man, this is one cool shield!" She stated when Starscream's blast had died down, though she began to feel tired and knew she shouldn't hold it for much longer.

Max lowered her arms and the shield disappeared, Starscream looked slightly surprised but shook it off quickly and began to fire again.

"Everyone is warping to a nearby island." Alexis stated through the com-link.

Max looked down and saw the grounded Autobots fighting the rest of the Decepticons. She'd had just about enough of getting pelted by lasers, and so had Jetfire. They looked at each other, nodded and Jetfire zoomed downwards and Max shot straight up just as Starscream sent another huge blast flying their way.

Jetfire began to dodge the minicons as Max flew directly towards Starscream. "You are sooooo going down." Max yelled as she flew as fast as she could, like a transformer torpedo.

Starscream dodged the femme and shot at her as she went past. Max barely dodged the laser and turned to face Starscream again, however, she was suddenly surrounded by more minicons and lasers from Cyclonus.

"Max, I suggest you move." Came Scavenger's voice through the com-link. The femme flew backwards just as a flash of red fell next to her.

"Optimus?" She asked herself, and noticed Starscream was about to shoot the Autobot commander, "No!" she yelled and went to charge at him again, though she was stopped by more lasers.

All of the Autobots watched in partial horror as their leader zoomed straight towards the ground… all except Jetfire. The bot shot straight towards Optimus and just before they both crashed, the two began to combine in mid-air.

Max cheered her head off when she saw, floating above the water, was a larger Optimus with white 'pants' and a cape looking thing. The femme shot at a distracted Cyclonus and managed to break his propellers, sending him falling towards the water.

Optimus zoomed straight up towards Starscream, shot him straight out of the sky and then flew towards the island where the other Autobots and Decepticons were battling. Max followed and was just in time to see Optimus dispatch of the rest of the Decepticon team.

Defeated once again, the Decepticons warped out, leaving an extremely happy Autobot team to celebrate their victory.

When they all arrived back at the base, the talk turned to Optimus and Jetfire, the feeling was mutual, their power-link was extremely cool.

Just as the conversation wrapped up, Max got a shooting pain in her head that made her nearly cry out. Red Alert noticed that she was in pain.

"What's wrong? Did you get injured?" He asked.

"No," She replied, "I've just got a headache."

Red Alert advised her to change to her human form and lie down, which she did. Completely unaware that the headache was caused by more than stress.

………………………………

Once again, inside Max's mind.

……………………………..

Zord was furious, it was one thing to be trapped inside a big, black place, though it was another to be sharing it with one of the beings she truly despised.

The evil ego was on the verge of shooting flames at Zordan when suddenly the air felt extremely heavy and some sort of shockwave passed by the two.

"What was that?" Zordan asked, getting to her feet and looking around.

Zord shot her an evil look, "How should I know?" She snapped, "And why are you looking around like an idiot? In case you didn't notice, THERE'S NOTHING BUT EMPTY BLACK SPACE IN HERE!!!"

Zordan rolled her eyes, "Well, actually I have a fairly good idea what it was."

"Spit it out then." Zord said.

"It could have something to do with the fact that YOU ARE THINKING SO FLAMING MUCH ABOUT HOW YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME!!!" Zordan yelled, "It's causing disturbances in our host's mind!"

Now it was Zord's turn to roll her eyes, "Spare me," She muttered, "Now I can't even think about how pathetic you are."

The two glared at each other, however, their arguing caused an even bigger shockwave that nearly knock them over.

"Do you see now?!" Zordan said, "Our arguing emits so much energy that it could be damaging Maxine's mind."

"Do I look like I care?" Zord growled, however, she did agree with the good ego but there was no way in hell that she was going to admit it.

The two shot each other one last menacing look before turning back to their meditation, Zord silently decided to concentrate on darkness surrounding them and not Zordan.

……………………………………

Red Alert went into Max's room to check on her at about 1 in the morning, she was fast asleep with no traces of pain on her face. He closed her door to let her sleep.

…………………………………….

The next day.

…………………………………….

"Get back here human!" Came a booming shout that echoed through the forest.

Max ran as fast as she could between huge trees, diving through thorny bushes and jumping over logs or rocks, however, no matter how hard she tried to run, she could still hear the Decepticon hot on her trail.

"I HAD to go for a bloody walk, didn't I?!?!" Max almost screamed as she jumped another bush. The girl glanced behind her and noticed that she was a good way ahead of the Decepticon, though not for long judging by the loud crashing footsteps she could hear following her.

Max looked around and zoomed up the nearest tree, making sure she would be above transformer height, and listened as the footsteps stopped directly below her.

"Now where did it go?" came Cyclonus's voice, Max peered down and saw the copter look around him, "Come out come out wherever you are!" he sang, "Megatron wants a word with you!"

More loud footsteps, "Cyclonus! PLEASE don't tell me you lost her!?" Demolisher exclaimed.

Cyclonus scratched his head, "Define 'lost'…" He said.

"WHAT! Starscream almost yelled, he had just caught Cyclonus's last sentence as he caught up with the bot, "I just spent half of today waiting for that human to leave the Autobot base and you just lost her!? Do you realise how hard it was to stop the Autobot radar from picking me up?!"

"Gee, don't blow a circuit Starscream," Cyclonus said, "We'll find her and SQUISH her!!!"

Starscream raised his hand to the side of his head as if he had a headache, even from where Max was sitting she could tell that the seeker was ready to snap, "You seem to have forgotten what our orders were, Cyclonus. We are to find the human and not harm her. OR WEREN'T YOU SLAGGING LISTENING!!!"

Cyclonus sighed, "Fine, I'll check this way."

Demolisher headed off in a different direction, however, Starscream paused for a second as if thinking deeply and then disappeared from Max's sight.

Max waited in the tree for 5 minutes, none of the Decepticons came back so she decided to climb back down. The girl landed on the ground and was about to carefully make her way back to the base when she felt someone watching her.

"Don't move." Came Starscream's voice from behind her.

Max froze in mid step and then slowly turned her head. The Decepticon seeker had both of his cannons pointed directly at her. "What in hell are you planning on doing with those?" She asked.

Starscream smirked, "Shoot you if you try and run." He replied.

Max smirked back, "I think not Screamer," She said, watching Starscream's smirk die she added, "C'mon, I heard you yelling before! You're under orders not to shoot me. So, I'll be seeing you around." At that, Max started running again.

Max covered her head as a large laser hit a tree next to her, though she kept running, looking behind her the girl noticed that Starscream was catching up. Not seeing any other option, Max concentrated on her minicon form.

"Why didn't I do this earlier?" Max asked herself as she transformed and shot between the trees. "Is anyone there?!" She yelled through her com-link, "I'm being chased by several demented freaks!" A shadow passed over her and the femme looked up to see what it was. "Though I must say, Starscream isn't as stupid and demented as the rest of them."

Starscream had transformed and flown ahead of her, Max started flying straight up, avoiding several laser blasts shot by Demolisher and Cyclonus who had just noticed her. The femme was concentrating to hard on dodging lasers that she didn't notice Starscream fly directly at her.

"TRANSFORM!" She heard him yell. Max didn't even have time to think before Starscream grabbed her, the femme felt like she had just been hit by a bus.

The Decepticon seeker tightened his grip around Max as he flew back to the ground, only her head was poking out of Starscream's clenched fist because she managed to transform just after the seeker grabbed her.

Starscream landed and began talking into his com-link, "Megatron, I have her. We will bring her to you now." He reported.

Max tried to struggle but she could barely even move, Starscream looked down at her, "Don't even bother," He stated, "You will be taken to Megatron and he will decide what to do with you."

Max gave up trying to move and gave Starscream a rather annoyed look, "Dude, get Megatron to drag his big metal butt here! Because Optimus is going to be here VERY soon to kick it!" She growled.

As soon as Max had finished talking, she heard an evil laugh sound out from behind her. The femme turned her head as far as she could to look at the source.

"I believe Optimus is the one who will be defeated, my little friend," Megatron gloated, smirking at the femme in Starscream's hand, "And this time, you will not escape."

Max was about to open her mouth to say something extremely insulting that would surely get her crushed when suddenly…

"Let her go Deceptidummies!" Hot Shot yelled, his blaster aimed straight at Megatron.

The Decepticon leader laughed, "Do you really think you can defeat me by yourself you pathetic Autobot?" He gloated.

"He's not alone Megatron." Came Optimus's voice, he and Jetfire were linked up again and had all his arsenal pointed at the Decepticons.

Out of nowhere, the rest of the Autobots appeared, looking royally pissed off.

Megatron looked around, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat Prime, however we got what we came for." He said and then yelled, "Decepticons retreat!"

"Oh crud." Max muttered.

"No!" came several shouts from the Autobots. Hot Shot ran at Starscream, just managing to grab his arm before the Decepticon seeker warped, taking Hot Shot and Max with him.

They arrived in a dark and broken looking spaceship, the Decepticons suddenly realised Hot Shot was there also.

"Destroy that Autobot!" Megatron yelled as they all started firing upon Hot Shot. The yellow mech began dodging the lasers as best as he could, though he was outnumbered 6 to 1 as Thrust and Sideways appeared.

Max wanted to help, however Starscream was still holding her tightly. The femme smirked and formed two blasters on the side of her head, "Hey, Screamer!" she yelled.

The Decepticon seeker looked down and received two laser blasts in the face. He loosened his grip on Max and she took the opportunity to slip out of his hand and fly towards Hot Shot.

Max landed on his shoulder, "This is not good Max." He stated, getting hit by a couple more lasers, "You get out of here now and I'll distract them."

"No way dude," Max said, formed the blasters on her forearms and fired back at the Decepticons.

"There's to many of them!" Hot Shot exclaimed.

Max was suddenly hit by an idea, "You know that thing you do with the minicons? Where they join with you and you get more power?" She asked as Starscream drew his sword.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How do they do it?"

"… I have no idea."

Neither did Max, though she decided to give it a try. The femme transformed and flew to Hot Shot's back.

"Powerlink!" He yelled, Max felt herself attach to his back and a part of her mind combine with the yellow mech's. However, that part of her mind happened to be occupied by Zord and Zordan.

…………………

"What is happening now?!" Zordan yelled, feeling her spirit begin to take over another being. Zordan looked around, surprised, she was in an old spaceship, surrounded by robots, and was even more surprised when she looked at herself. She had somehow managed to take over the body of a large yellow robot.

A laser hit the yellow body, though Zordan was the one who felt it. Looking at the other robots she calmly asked, "Who did that?"

"That was me!" Said the robot with helicopter blades on his back, laughing like a maniac he shot at Zordan again. Suddenly all of the other robots began to shoot at her.

Zordan barely even noticed the lasers hitting the robotic body, 'The being that belongs to this body must have had a pure and good mind for me to be able to take over.' She thought, though was suddenly brought back to reality when one of the other robots hit her in the face. It didn't hurt, just aggravated her.

"That is getting slightly annoying." Zordan stated.

"You're going to wish you had never tried to retrieve the minicon when we're done with you Autobot." Said the largest robot, the one with treadmill things sticking out of his shoulders. He walked up to her and aimed a punch right at her face.

Zordan quickly raised her metal hand and caught the robots fist before it contacted with her face, "That wasn't very nice." She said, and threw the robot into a wall.

The big, horned robot looked shocked, another robot, this time a red and white one carrying a sword, ran at her and swung his sword hard and fast at her head. Zordan stopped the oncoming sword with one finger, grabbed the blade and threw it away.

Two other robots charged at her, the one with propellers and another one with strangely shaped eyes and four pointy things sticking out of his shoulders. Zordan disposed of them easily, throwing the propeller one into an oversized trashcan and sending the other flying into the largest who was still next to the wall.

The red and white robot joined up with a much smaller robot and two cannons folded over his shoulders, Zordan smirked as a rather large laser blast shot towards her, not even bothering to move.

'That had to have done something!' Starscream thought as he hit Hot Shot directly with his cannons, his optics widened when he saw the bot standing in the same position as the laser hit and stopped, smoke rising around his body.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to destroy me." Zordan said.

The red and white bot picked up his sword and ran at her again, Zordan moved aside, grabbed his arm and threw him hard into the growing pile of robots who had only just managed to pick themselves up.

Zordan nearly laughed at the tangled bots and turned towards the remaining two. One was greenish with a pointy head and the other was purple with wheels attached to his back. They both began shooting lasers at her so Zordan ran to the pointy headed one, picked him up and jammed the shocked robot's head into a wall.

The purple one began to back away from her, "You're not going anywhere." She said to him, just before he joined the pile of bots. Zordan had thrown the purple bot so hard that him and all the others were knocked unconscious.

Just before he went offline, Megatron whispered to himself, "How could a minicon create that much power?"

…………………….

"Well… that was easy." Zordan said out loud, turning her head to look over the yellow metal body she was in she noticed a plane attached to her back, sensing the spirit of the smaller robot (A.K.A. Max) she suddenly realised, 'That's the mind that Zord and I were inhabiting!' she thought, 'She must have somehow joined with this body and I was able to take control…'

'But how do I get back into Maxine's head? Pull her off this body's back?'

Just as Zordan thought about going back into Max's mind the link between the plane and the large yellow robot began to glow and Zordan felt herself floating back into Max's mind where Zord was waiting.

Max unlinked from Hot Shot and knew straight away that something strange had happened, she transformed and looked around.

"Uhh… Max? What just happened?" Hot Shot asked, "I mean, I remember that we just seriously kicked some Decepticon butt just now… but how?"

"Dude…" Max started, looking at the pile that Cyclonus, Starscream, Sideways and Megatron had formed, "…I have no idea…"

Both Max and Hot Shot could remember the fight that had taken place, however all the way through it, it had felt like they had both taken a backseat and let someone else do the battling.

The two suddenly noticed Thrust stuck in a wall and Cyclonus in a bin and nearly cracked up laughing. They stopped however, when the pile of Decepticons began to move.

"We'd better get going…" Hot Shot stated.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Max said.

They somehow managed to find the Decepticon warp room and miraculously worked out how to use it. Hot Shot and Max warped near the base and arrived without anything strange happening.

They entered the base and walked to the command room, standing in the doorway both Max and Hot Shot waited for their presence to be noticed as all the Autobots frantically searched the globe for the two.

Max walked over and stood behind Alexis just as she yelled out, "I've found something!" as almost every single computer began to beep.

"So have these ones." Red Alert stated, leaning closer to his computer.

"What have you found?" Max asked, curiously.

Alexis was to focused on her computer to notice the minicon femme standing behind her, "It says Hot Shot's signal is right on top of us! That can't be right!"

"Really?" Hot Shot asked, lowering his head next to Alexis and staring at her computer, "Let me take a look."

"Hot Shot!!! Max!!" Alexis yelled, all of the Autobots turned and looked in disbelief at the two.

"Where were you both!?" Almost all of them asked.

"Decepticon base." Max replied, grinning at Hot Shot who gave her a thumbs up.

The Autobots began pelting the two with questions, when it came to how they escaped, Hot Shot just winked at Max and answered, "Teamwork."

Max winked back at him and they both received strange stares off the rest of the team.

After answering nearly all of their questions Optimus came up to Max and whispered "Can I have a word with you?" Then he straightened up and walked out of the room.

Max followed the Autobot commander to his room, changing to her transformer mode as she walked to make it easier to talk to him.

Optimus shut the door behind her, "Max, there is no offence meant in my next statement, however, I must question how one Autobot and a minicon made it out of the Decepticon base alive." He said, "I'm glad yourself and Hot Shot are alright though."

Max couldn't find the right words to say, "Uhh… Well… I tried that linking thing with Hot Shot and…" Max proceeded to explain about the immense power Hot Shot acquired, yet how it didn't seem to be him using it.

Optimus listened to every single word, "It seems that there is something else different about you Max, something that you may not know about." He suggested.

Max agreed, then Optimus continued, "However, I am now thinking that it is not safe for you to leave the base in your human form without myself or one of the Autobots with you, do you understand?"

Max's heart sunk, she had been expecting him to say something like this, it meant she couldn't go riding by herself, go paint-balling, however, worst of all, it would feel like having a chaperone when she wanted to see James.

Looking into Optimus's optics she could see only concern and the femme knew it was best not to argue, "Alright then." She agreed.

…………………………………..

Back inside Max's head.

…………………………………..

"Man… That was weird." Zordan said when her spirit appeared back next to Zord's.

"Not like I care, but what happened?" Zord asked sarcastically.

Zordan looked at her strangely, "I just took over the body of a giant yellow robot…"

Zord scoffed, "Lucky you." she said before becoming quiet again.

……………………………………….

…………………..

Later that night.

…………………..

Max had only just managed to fall asleep. As soon as she did, the girl found herself surrounded by darkness, though it felt like she was still awake.

"Is this a dream?" Max asked herself out loud.

"Looks like we have a visitor." A female voice came from behind her, making the girl jump. Max turned her head to see who had spoken, and when she did she gasped.

"You're… Zord?" Max stuttered.

The spiky haired being smirked, "The one and only." She said.

"Zord, what ARE you doing?!" Said another voice. Max turned to see another person who looked almost exactly like Zord, except she had bright green eyes instead of pitch black.

"Uhh… what's going on?" Max asked, "Who are you?"

The green eyed one smiled, "This is only a dream, do not fret, I am Zordan."

Zord was about to scoff when Zordan's voice came into her head, --Shut up, I'm getting information the easy way.--

Zord used their telepathic link to reply, --If you tell me to shut up again, I will blast your head off.-- she said, but decided to let her good side work her magic.

"This seems to strange to be a dream…" Max said, "Where are we anyway?"

Zord rolled her eyes, "I don't know, it's your dream."

Before Zord could say anything else, Zordan interrupted her, "We're here to listen to you," She started, "So you can tell us everything about your life."

--If anyone asks, I don't know you.-- Zord's voice said in Zordan's head.

"Uhh… That sounds a bit stupid… no offence or anything." Max said.

--I agree, except for the no offence part.--

Zordan ignored Zord's sarcasm and continued talking to Max, "There must be something you need to say out-loud, why you can become a small robot for instance."

Max's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

"We are a part of your subconsciousness, and only know about a small part of your life." Zordan lied.

"Err… ok… Well, I don't know how I can change into a Minicon or a Transformer… it happened when I touched these minicon panels." Max explained.

--Transformer… Why do I recognise that name…-- Zord and Zordan said to each other at the same time.

Zordan continued, "So, do you have any other… powers?"

"Well… they come and go…" Max started, "When I got angry with Megatron and Sideways I sent big blue balls of death flying at them, and this morning I made a shield using strange hand movements…"

--WHAT!-- Zord yelled inside Zordan's head, --The Blue Balls of Death are MINE!!!--

--So what? It makes sense, she was angry so she used one of your attacks. The shield would be mine, I wonder how she managed to do that…-- Zordan said back.

--Don't get smart with me.--

Zordan continued to talk to Max, and gained a little bit of information about the Transformers. Max was just about to tell them about Sideways when she suddenly started to go transparent.

"What's happening now?" Max asked, looking right through her hand at Zordan.

"I believe you are 'Waking up'." Zordan explained, "We will leave it at that."

"Alrightey then." Max said just as her entire body disappeared, "I'll see you round."

…………………………

Max sat up in her bed, "That was a very weird dream… it felt so… real." She said.

………………………….

Zordan smirked at Zord, "I told you I'd get information." She stated.

"You mean utterly useless information." Zord said, "Tell me what use does anything she said have to us?"

"We now know that she can use our techniques, but has no control over them. And, the species called Minicons must have something to do with us being here." Zordan said.

"Fine then," Zord snarled, "But why didn't we just take that opportunity to take over her body then?"

"Because," Zordan explained, "I am not going to trap her in here, there must be a different way."

Zord shook her head in disgust and walked away, muttering "Pathetic" "moron" and "I had to be stuck here with an honour-bound prat didn't I?"

"I heard that." Zordan said calmly.

"I know," Zord snarled, "You were meant to."

………………………………………..

……………………………………….

This chapter DONE!!!!

Wow!!! This has got to be the shortest amount of time I've finished a chapter ever!!! This only took like less than a fortnight and one of my others took over 3 months!!!

I'm so excited! Double figures!!!

I'm going to shut up now and start on the next chapter!!! I'm on a roll!!!

(Actually, I just tried to start the next one and I can't write it. Anyway, I think cartoon network is gonna show some episodes of Armada again soon! They'd better! Though I think I'm gonna be away… damn.)


	11. The Requiem Blaster

Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated in........ well quite a while then. Sorry to those who actually read this… I guess I just read through it and realized that I could have done a lot better. I would go through and edit the entire story… but I REALLY can't be stuffed, so I'm just editing chapter 11, lol. I know what I want to write in chapter 12 so it shouldn't take to long.

God I love Youtube. Some absolute legend has a ton of Armada episodes uploaded, now I can actually find out what happens in an episode instead of making it up!

Actually, screw Youtube. Torrents rule the world.

I will eventually re-write the whole story again... I was reading it the other day and just cringed at my writing style back then, considering I was like 15 that's to be expected...... I sadly managed to fall into the mary-sue thing people seem to hate so much. I want to get a couple of new chapters out before I do that though.

Anyway, have fun. And I do expect a fair few "OMG!! You updated! Comments."

Cheers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

Hot Shot jumped up as the voices echoed throughout the base, "What on Cybertron is going on?"

"Sounds like Max did something to Jetfire… Something humiliating by the sound of it." Smokescreen chuckled, "Just keep working on these repairs; it's getting louder so they'll probably run through here soon."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!"

The shouting was muted for a minute, drowned out by a series of banging, smashing and scraping sounds.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE VENTILATION SYSTEM!!! I CAN'T FIT!!"

"Well that's the point isn't it?! Can't strangle me when I'm in here!!"

A loud roar of frustration ripped through the base, followed by the stomping sounds of a giant robot. Hot Shot and Smokescreen looked up at Jetfire's entrance and promptly burst out in hysterical laughter.

"How did she manage to do that?!" Smokescreen choked out between laughing fits.

Jetfire glowered at the two bots, muttered something about finding a hose to wash himself off with and flood the ventilation system then stalked out of the room. Hotshot and Smokescreen watched the now fluro pink and green bot stomp away, and burst into hysterics yet again.

The bots managed to calm themselves enough to talk normally. Hot Shot straightened up and stated "Oh she is SO dead when Jetfire finds her."

"You mean IF he finds me." Came a voice from the wall. Hot Shot and Smokescreen looked over to see a human Max push the grille off the small tunnel in the wall and crawl out.

"You had better go hide somewhere Max," Smokescreen told the girl, "Jetfire looked dead set on revenge for his new paint job."

Max just grinned, "That's why I'm off to find Optimus! There's no way Jetfire will be able to get me back in front of him."

Hot Shot looked like he was about to say something, but Max's blood ran cold when his optics widened as the bot looked at something high behind her. The girl slowly turned around, fearing the worst, which turned out to be a now clean and fuming Jetfire.

"Uhh... Hey Jetfire... I see you found a hose then..." Max said quietly, backing away from the glaring bot.

Jetfire took a step towards the girl, an evil looking grin spreading across his face, "Bet you don't think it was so funny now, do you brat?" He asked, taking another step.

Max looked around the room for an escape, still backing away, "Well.... I still think it was hilarious actually, but I guess I have seen the error of my ways, and will never paint you pink and green in your sleep again.... No matter how loudly you snore. You've still got a bit of pink on your faceplate by the way, or are you just blushing?"

Hot Shot smacked a hand to his face while Smokescreen readied himself to intervene in case things got ugly. Jetfire snarled and lunged towards the girl who, in a burst of light, morphed into a minicon and shot over the bot's head, laughing all the way.

Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the base, and Jetfire yelled in frustration at his revenge plans being postponed. Hot Shot, Jetfire and Smokescreen headed to the control room, to find Max had morphed into her Transformer form and was now doing her best to put Optimus between herself and the second in command at all times.

"A minicon signal has been located on Earth everyone," Optimus explained, "Red Alert, I want you to stay here with the kids, everyone else move out!"

At the order, everyone moved to the warp gate which transported them to a rocky beach. Before Optimus could even give the order to search for the minicon, all of the Decepticons suddenly warped in a big group in front of the Autobots, causing a sudden rush for weapons on both sides.

Megatron held the Star Sabre as he began to taunt Optimus, "Optimus! Do the smart thing and surrender." The Decepticon said with an evil smirk on his face.

"You should take your own advice Megatron!" Optimus replied.

"No one has ever won a war with mere words." Stated Megatron.

Max couldn't help interrupting, "Well... I dunno... Those debate teams can get pretty fierce." She said. Upon noticing Megatron's angry glare towards her, she waved her hand "I'm sorry, please continue."

Megatron gave Max another glare and turned to Optimus, "Once I've collected all the Minicons, you shall be no more!" He snarled.

"I've had enough of your ceaseless blathering," Optimus stated, several murmured replies of 'Second that' came from various Autobots, "The Minicons belong to us!" Optimus finished.

Megatron had obviously had enough too, and with the shout of "Fire at will!" Everyone leapt into battle.

Chaos erupted, with every bot diving behind rocks and exchanging fire. Shouts rang out from both sides, but the voices were drowned out by the explosions of lasers. Both Max and Jetfire attempted to get airborne, but every effort was met with a barrage of lasers from the Decepticons.

Before anyone could even think of changing strategy, the ground began to shake and a loud rumbling filled the air, distracting both sides enough to stop fighting. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

Max's mouth fell open when she saw a giant ship heading towards them. "What... the... hell is THAT!?" She yelled, staring in awe as the huge shape slid down a sand dune and crashed into the ocean. Thrust sounded giddy with joy as he explained to Megatron that the great purple and black monstrosity was a Decepticon known as Tidalwave, whom, on command, immediately began pelting the Autobots with a massive amount of lasers.

The Autobots could barely move, as Smokescreen discovered the hard way when he was pelted with Decepticon lasers after trying to shoot at Tidalwave. However, Jetfire was able to take off after Starscream after the Decepticon seeker swooped towards the Autobots, and the two began fighting in mid-air.

Hot Shot and Blur saw their chance and transformed to speed towards Tidalwave, unfortunately Megatron spotted them.

"Oh look, a couple of heroes. I'll take care of them." The Decepticon leader said sarcastically, then began firing upon the two bots.

"We've got to cover Hot Shot and Blur!" Smokescreen stated, firing at the Decepticons to distract them.

"Right on it!" Max shouted. She then transformed and flew towards Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus. The Decepticons were to distracted with trying to turn Hot Shot and Blur into scrap that they didn't notice the femme swoop towards them until they were surrounded by a whirlwind of sand caused by Max speeding past them.

With Megatron's rage turned against Max, Hot Shot and Blur were free to drive into the ocean to attack Tidalwave from underwater. Max caught up with Jetfire in the air, where they proceeded to try and draw fire away from the Autobots. The result wasn't pretty with the obscenely large Tidalwave now focusing on the two airborne Autobots.

"A different strategy probably would have been smarter." Max stated as she and Jetfire tried to dodge the massive amount of lasers now coming from both Tidalwave and Thrust.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked Tidalwave from underneath. Hot Shot and Blur had begun firing missiles at the huge Decepticon underwater so that he couldn't fight back.

"Nice shot." Jetfire commented, and then shouted support as the two bots started trying to tip the battleship upside down.

Max started laughing insanely, "It's like cow tipping!" She gasped through hysterics. Cheers rose up from the Autobots as Tidalwave tipped over, unable to fire at them anymore. Attacks from the Autobots were now focused on the other Decepticons, who now looked shocked to see their massive weapon incapacitated.

"It's time to wrap this little tea party up!" Jetfire said as he charged in to fight. But before anyone could join his enthusiasm, the area of water where Tidalwave had sank erupted into the air.

Max stared, slack jawed in shock as Tidalwave rose from the ocean, looking even bigger than he was when transformed. ".... Whoa..." was all the femme could get out before Thrust gave Tidal Wave the order to attack the Autobots. They all had to dive behind rocks to avoid the literal rain of lasers from the colossal Decepticon.

Unable to move from behind the cover, Hot Shot began to get frustrated. "Aww man! Doesn't this creep ever have to reload?" He groaned, trying to peek out from behind his rock.

"Optimus!" Jetfire called out, "We're like sitting ducks down here!"

"You're right Jetfire," Optimus agreed, "Let's go for it!"

Even after the powerlink Optimus could not compare to the size of Tidal Wave, and the Autobots were soon pushed back into a retreat with Optimus taking to the skies.

However, the Autobots didn't realize exactly how much trouble their leader was in until they scoped out the area from behind some rubble. Looking back, they saw that Optimus was in the air on his own with the entire Decepticon flying squad.

"I've got to help him!" Max said, ready to launch into the air.

"Don't even think about it," Scavenger scolded, grabbing her arm, "If Tidal Wave can do that much damage to Optimus when he's linked to Jetfire you wouldn't stand a chance up there."

"But..."

"We stay here," Scavenger ordered, "We'll be able to launch a surprise attack whilst they don't know where we are."

The Autobots could only hide and wait for the best moment to strike while their leader was getting peppered with lasers, however even Scavenger couldn't hold back a look of shock when Megatron linked up with Tidal Wave. The combination of the Decepticon monstrosity with Megatron's deep hatred for all things Optimus was enough to launch the hidden Autobots into action, gaining the attention of the rest of the Decepticons in the process.

The entire area turned to chaos with a seemingly never ending torrent of lasers and explosions. Somehow during all the action, the Autobots managed to pick up a transmission from Alexis, telling them to look out for Red Alert, Rad and Carlos. Max vaguely made out the frustrated exclamation of confusion Hot Shot let out before he was ordered by Scavenger to find Red Alert.

Max took a second to look for the flying Decepticons. Starscream had already been clotheslined by Scavenger, Cyclonus was chasing after Hot Shot whilst it seemed to Max that Thrust may have stumbled across the group they now needed to protect.

Knowing that Hot Shot could take care of himself, Max launched herself at Thrust whilst he was distracted by Blurr. Slamming herself into the Decepticon, they both crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust, rocks and limbs.

After the resulting scuffle, which included Thrust being kicked in the face and Blurr joining the fun, Max and Blurr managed to pin the struggling Decepticon down. The blue Autobot was drawing back his fist to smash it into Thrust's face when a strange sound pierced the air.

"What's that noise?" Max asked a confused looking Blurr. Looking around she saw that everyone had stopped fighting to find out where the robotic song was coming from. Realizing that the source was the minicon brought along by Rad and Carlos, Max could only stare as the signal caused the Star Sabre and the Skyboom shield to be pulled together, dragging Megatron and Optimus along with them.

As soon as the two weapons touched, blindingly bright beams shot out, one heading to the moon and the other crashing into the ground, activating a minicon buried beneath the earth.

"Get off me!" Thrust growled, kicking Blurr away from him. Max turned in time to see Thrust attempt to get airborne and Blurr grab his foot. Max lunged at Thrust but missed as the Decepticon disappeared.

Max was helping Blurr to his feet when they heard Alexis's voice sound out. "Optimus has been hit!" The two looked to the sky in shock as they saw the Autobot leader falling from the sky.

"Think you can catch him?" Blurr asked, Max nodded and launched herself into the air. However, she didn't even get half way before something slammed into her back, sending her crashing back to the ground.

"Owww..." Max groaned, pulling herself out of the rubble. Rolling onto her back and lifting her head, waiting for her eyes to refocus, Max felt something sharp touch her throat.

"Don't move." Starscream growled, pressing his blade against her throat.

Max froze, anxious to get to Optimus but knowing that even if she did manage to roll away before Starscream could react she would probably manage to slice her own neck as she moved. She stared back as Starscream cast a calculating look over her.

"There's something different about you," Starscream said, so softly that Max barely heard it. Ignoring her confused frown he continued, "Something you keep hidden, but I can still see it in the way you act."

"...What are you talking about?" Max managed to choke out.

Starscream smirked and was about to elaborate when he was cut off by a huge beam of energy shooting into the sky. They looked up just in time to see Optimus aim a huge blaster to the ground and use its power to slow his descent.

Max looked back at Starscream when she heard the order from Megatron to retreat. He frowned and glanced down at her. She braced herself for the pain of him slicing her throat but it never came. Instead, to her surprise he sighed and pulled the sword away, placing it back at his shoulder.

He smirked at her look of confusion, "Would you rather I kill you instead?" He asked. Max slowly shook her head, watching in silence as the Decepticon seeker stepped back.

"See you around." Was all he said before his form broke up and he warped away.

Max was still trying to figure out what on earth had just happened when Blurr walked over to her and asked if she was alright. Nodding, Max got to her feet and followed him to the celebrating group of Autobots.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day, Max was lounging in her room and brooding about what Starscream had said to her. Something hidden? Did he really know that she was the same human-minicon hybrid that Megatron hated almost as much as her Transformer form?

Max needed some air. Walking outside into the sun she went to a clearing away from the base and tilted her face to the sky, relishing in the warmth of the mid-afternoon light.

"So, we meet again." Came a voice from behind her. Max's stomach dropped, she knew exactly whose voice that was.

Spinning around, she glared at the intruder. "Sideways," she growled, "What the hell do you want this time?"

Sideways gave a soft chuckle, "Not here, we're going someplace a little more private." He said.

Max frowned at this. "How about I stay here and you go to hell?" She scoffed, watching as a flash of anger passed across Sideways's optics.

"Oh I think you'll follow me soon enough." Sideways threatened softly.

Max raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "And why exactly is that?"

She could practically feel the smug gloating rolling from his voice when he answered, "Because I have your little human boyfriend hidden away, and if you don't come with me or you try anything funny I won't hesitate to kill him."

At that, Sideways transformed and tore away. Max was in shock, hearing nothing after that but a ringing in her ears and the echo of Sideways's threat. She knew he must be talking about James, and should have seen something like this coming.

Pure white hot anger like she had never felt before threatened to boil out, to rip the world apart. Before she could even properly process what she was doing, Max had morphed into her Transformer form and tore off after Sideways, thinking of nothing but tearing the bot limb from limb and scattering the pieces across space.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zord could feel a change in the darkness. It gave her a sense of elation that only pure, untainted rage and loathing could ever make her feel. With a grin beginning to creep across her face, Zord bathed in the chaos beginning to surround her.

Zordan felt a disturbance, opening her eyes and looking around for the source and finding nothing but Zord sitting facing away from her. Zordan could sense some type of wind begin to pick up and soon it was like a gale, howling and ripping at her, trying to knock her down.

"What's going on!?" She shouted at Zord, trying to find something, anything to give her purchase on the ground.

Zordan stared at Zord as she heard a soft laughter coming from the evil entity. The laughter gradually became louder and louder, flowing over the howl of the wind with ease. Zordan could barely move. She had only heard Zord laugh once before, and it was the most terrifying thing she had ever heard in her life.

Zord stopped laughing, stood and turned towards Zordan with an evil grin spread across her face. "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the anger ripping through Maxine's veins!? This is the greatest thing I have ever experienced in my life!"

Zordan could feel it. Something dark and horribly evil was squirming through Maxine's soul, desperate to be free. Terror ripped through her as she realized what was happening.

"Zord, listen to me!" She yelled, "I can't let you do this! You'll destroy everything!"

Zord laughed again, the sound was horrible, "You think you have a choice!!? I can feel it Zordan! My time to rise has come, and nothing in this universe will be able to stop me!"

Zord raised her arms and the roaring wind picked up. Trying to through squinted eyes, Zordan could only watch in horror as her greatest nightmare was beginning to manifest.

Zord had found a way to reality... and nothing could stop her from destroying it all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, hopefully the next chapter will be up in a reasonable amount of time...... Unlike this one. I do apologize for the delay. I know exactly what I want to write for it so it should be easy enough to write... May be a 2-part thing...

Anyway, hope this one was better than the others.


End file.
